A Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow
by BelleRN
Summary: Hogwarts has never had professors like Harry and Draco. Headmaster Snape doesn't know whether that's a good or bad thing. Warnings: SLASH Snarry, Romance, Humor, Pranks, Professors gone wild, Frequent use of the F-word
1. Man Has a Dream

"Slytherin!"

"Fuck."

"That's another galleon."

The first night of the new year at Hogwarts meant the sorting feast. Where scared and nervous children awaited their fate from an ancient talking hat as it blurted out the chosen house for the whole Great Hall to hear. Including two professors, huddled together with multiple mounds of odd shaped coins between them on the table.

Harry Potter, professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts and flying master, looked upset as he moved a coin from his pile to that of his partners.

Draco Malfoy, professor of alchemy and currently the master of nothing as Harry liked to remind him, looked smug as his pile grew larger. "That makes 8 already. Did you bring enough money, Potter? Don't want to make you go into debt on the first day."

"Shove off. We aren't even half way through. Gryffindor could make a comeback." Harry replied as he eyed his own pile, as if to count the coins to see if he could afford many more Slytherins.

Draco smirked. "Face it, children these days are much more cunning and clever than they are dumb."

The statement was met with a scoff.

And a glare.

The latter from the center of the head table, where a formidable looking man loomed over the others even from a sitting position. He was supposed to be watching the ceremony, giving reassuring looks to the newcomers. But he rarely did that anyways. But definitely not when two of his own staff were acting like First Years themselves.

"You want in, Severus?" Draco asked the man, "Galleon for each Slytherin sorted. It's a profitable bet."

Harry and Severus both rolled their eyes. "Please try to act as if you're grown men with wisdom and knowledge to bestow on these children. And not as if you got confused on where to sit." Severus Snape drawled as he turned back to the ceremony where a short red headed girl was chosen for Ravenclaw. He gave her a nod as she looked up at him before scurrying off, his face devoid of much emotion.

The other professors at the table all tried to hide their laughter. It had been almost 8 years since the end of the war, 4 years since the two youngest professors joined their table. They didn't quite realize how stuffy and tense it was to be a Hogwarts professor until the young men had come aboard. Now staff meetings and meals were often full of laughter and petty pranks. It was a needed change.

Even the Headmaster could appreciate them and the attitude they brought to the staff. Though their antics could be bothersome and a tad inappropriate.

"Slytherin!"

"Fuck!"

* * *

"Welcome back students!" Harry's voice was warm and bright as he faced his first class of the year. He had only been teaching for four years, but he had learned quickly that the Third Year students were his favorite. They weren't so new that he had to teach them everything about everything, but they also weren't hormone ridden teenagers with smart mouths and excuses for everything. They were eager to learn and have fun. Just his type.

The students gave Professor Potter a sea of smiles. Not that he was bragging, but Harry was definitely their favorite teacher. He walked around to the front of his desk and leaned back against it and crossed his arms over his chest. "Another year, another lesson plan."

"This year I will challenge you more, give you more creatures to study and spells to learn. You will start working on shielding charms and by the beginning of next semester, you'll even be dueling." There was murmur of noise from the children, excitement and nervousness and even some fear shown on their faces. Harry smiled. "Once the year is over, you'll be offered an invitation to my personal favorite club at Hogwarts, the Dueling Club. So make sure you pay attention when we work on shield charms. Students much older than you and more experienced are members. They don't hold back."

Harry winked and then moved to face the blackboard behind his desk and flicked his wand, "On that note, let's begin. Chapter one."

The lesson went smoothly. It was mostly theory they discussed today.

When Harry first started teaching the subject, he didn't know how to approach the class. He didn't have much to go off of from his own school experience. He didn't want to just teach them spells, that was what Charms was for. And he could introduce a bunch of creatures, but this wasn't Care of Magical Creatures. And the Dark Lord had been dead for years, so the imminent threat of death wasn't there either. He decided early on that he was going to make it up as he went along. As he did most everything.

But it worked. And his students were doing well on their OWLS and NEWTS. So he must have been doing something right. And as much as Harry was sure he would love to, Headmaster Snape hadn't sacked him yet.

Harry flicked his wand to see the time.

"Alright class, you are dismissed!" Loud scrapes filled the room as the students got out of their chairs. "Oh and the flying master in me must remind you that Quidditch tryouts are next week!" He yelled over the noise.

Harry was erasing his blackboard when he felt a familiar presence behind him. "Need some teaching tips already, Malfoy? It hasn't even been 3 hours." He joked as he finished the chore at hand before turning around. Malfoy was leaning back in one of the seats, his feet perched on top of the desk. Some straggler students gave Draco a look and a giggle as they filed out of the room.

"Hardy har har, scarhead. I just had some time to visit." He answered as he began rocking onto the back legs of his chair, balancing just right.

Harry rolled his eyes. He knew when Draco wanted to talk about something, mainly girls. "Any specific topic of discussion?"

Draco slammed down on the floor with a loud bang and stood up, "Well since you asked. I got a letter today. From a certain redhead." He strolled towards the front of the room where Harry was.

"Ron?" Harry asked sheepishly and ducked as the other professor swatted at him.

"No you twit! Ginny!"

"Ahh."

Harry sat on top of his desk and gave his full attention to the blonde-haired man. "And? What did she stay?"

"She wished me good luck on the first day of class." Draco answered, standing in front of Harry with his hands in the pockets of his teaching robes.

Harry waited for some more explanation but when none came he swung his leg out, connecting to the shin of his friend. "That's it? That's what's got you in a tizzy?"

Draco kicked his friend back. "Oww. You arse. Well what does it mean? Why does she care how my first day goes?"

"It's called being friendly."

"Screw friendly. I'm friendly with you but I wouldn't owl you on the first day to wish you luck." Draco replied, seemingly sulking.

Harry gave him a knowing looking, "You would too."

Draco scoffed. "The only owl I would send you, Potter, is one full of itching powder."

Harry began to itch just at the memory of that particular mail day. He jumped off the desk to distract himself. "Maybe she just wanted to test the waters. Small talk and all that. Is she still dating that bloke from the Ministry?"

Draco scowled at the question. "I don't know. I can't exactly ask her, you know." Harry rolled his eyes.

They began to walk out of the classroom, Harry shutting the door behind him. He had another hour before his combo Ravenclaw-Slytherin class. "Do you want me to ask Hermione?"

"No! I will not be the subject of your threesome gossip group." Draco exclaimed.

Harry began laughing. "Too late for that."

Draco stopped, "What? What the blood hell do you say to them?"

Harry just shrugged and kept walking. Draco sent a stinging hex at his back, but Harry was prepared and blocked it easily.

"Well do you also gossip about your lack of sex life and fear of commitment?" Draco asked, now back at Harry's side.

Harry rolled his eyes, "It's not a fear of commitment. It's lack of time and lack of dating pool."

Draco gave Harry a "Mhmm" and they fell silent as they entered the teacher's lounge. It was small room with a large table in the middle big enough to fit all the professors for staff meetings. There was a counter on the back wall where a pot of tea and a plate of biscuits were magically kept hot and fresh every day. There was cupboard in the room as well, which held random items that professors collect from their students and then dump on the way in.

The room was almost empty. The only person in there was Snape, who was reading a stack of mail while eating a chocolate covered biscuit.

The headmaster didn't look up when the young men walked into the room. He didn't acknowledge them at all.

"There are plenty of men that you could date, Potter." Draco continued, "Just ask Severus. He knows a thing or two about dating." He passed his Godfather as he made his way to get some tea. He patted the man on the shoulder as he did so.

Harry sat down across from the Headmaster. "Good morning, Headmaster. Good reading there?"

Snape looked up briefly, "Just another love letter from my slew of conquests," he deadpanned while continuing his reading.

Draco snorted into his tea and Harry gave a wide smile. "See. If Severus can get some, so can you." That got Draco a dark look. Draco ignored him. "You just don't put yourself out there enough, Potter. Maybe a mail-order Husband is your thing?"

Draco joined Harry at the table and swiped one of Snape's letters. He began perusing it while taking a sip of tea. Snape smacked his Godson on the head and grabbed the letter back, "A little bit of privacy would be appreciated Draco."

"I tell him that every day." Harry responded while Draco rubbed the sore spot on his head. "What if I just don't want to date, Malfoy? Not everyone enjoys having a different person in their bed every day."

"Excuse you, Potter! That better not be the kind of stuff you gossip about to your idiot friends!"

"Afraid they'll tell Ginny?" That earned Harry a biscuit to the head and a glare.

There was a sigh from the other part of the table, "This room was so quiet five minutes ago," The headmaster muttered, his head in his hand.

"What are you doing in here today, Professor? Don't you have a much more comfortable office with less prying eyes?"

Snape put his letter down into the stack of others and looked at the two men, "Comfortable, yes. But I have a hundred portraits in my office who have been bored for a thousand years. My office is full of prying eyes." He took a sip of his own tea. "To answer your question, I wanted to make myself available for the new professor. The lounge is closer."

Draco smirked, "You just want to be closer to the dungeons in case he blows up your lab."

"It's no longer my laboratory, Draco. It is in fully capable hands." Snape answered with a stern look.

Draco laughed at the man, "That's what you think now. Maybe we should have another bet, Potter. How long before you think he blows up the potions classroom?"

Harry shook his head, "Oh no. I'm not taking that bet. It's a lose-lose situation."

"Scared, Potter?"

Harry didn't dignify that with a response, instead he gave the man a rude finger gesture and took a sip of tea.

Draco jumped up suddenly as if the gesture burned him, "Shit fuck!" He quickly shoved the chair back under the table and began to sprint out of the room.

Harry stared mouth open after him. That was weird. He looked to the headmaster in hopes he knew what that was about.

"His next class started five minutes ago," Snape answered Harry's unasked question while calmly drinking his tea.

Harry barked in laughter, not expecting that answer. Snape rose one elegant brow at him and went back to his letters. Harry sat quietly, enjoying his tea but not enjoying the silence. He wasn't used to being in a room alone with the Headmaster. Not since he was a student himself. Most of the time he had Draco to take the awkward moments away. But alone, well that was a different story. He finished his tea quickly and cleared away his mess. He stood up from his chair. The other man never looked up.

Harry cleared his throat roughly, "Um. Have a good day, sir." When there was no response, he nodded slowly and walked out of the room.

Snape looked up silently as the man retreated, "To you as well."


	2. That's the Start

Harry was waiting. Lurking really. In an abandoned classroom with the door slightly ajar, two green eyes could barely be seen peering through the crack of the door. It was a Friday afternoon and his classes were done for the day. And he was waiting for his dinner companion.

Although after this, he may be eating alone.

Harry's eyes narrowed as he waited, and then widened along with his smile. It was starting.

A rumble of noises was coming from the room across the hall, along with a thin stream of smoke. Suddenly, a stream of students came pouring out of the room, laughing and chattering away. Behind them came more smoke. And then, a man in robes came out, except oddly the man had a tea kettle instead of a head. Steam and smoke were pouring out of the spout where an ear should be.

"Potter." The tea kettle man tried to yell but it came out more as bubbles. "POTTER!" Hot water spilled out of his spout.

Harry chuckled and threw his invisibility cloak on so he could sneak around the transfigured man. He ran from the hall and towards the Great Hall, ripping his cloak off as he got closer. He slowed down to a walk and smoothed his hair down. Calmly, he walked to his spot at the head table, pretending he had no idea something was amiss.

A student was whispering to the Headmaster, who gave Harry a knowing look before standing up and leaving the room. Harry sat and began to serve himself some food, a smirk on his face.

It took about ten minutes before the Hall door opened and a frazzled looking man entered. Draco looked like a drowned rat. His hair was wet and plastered to his head and his robes were leaving a trail of water as he made his way to the head table.

Harry expected an explosion worse than a Howler, but Draco just sat down and began to serve himself. He was obviously avoiding Harry's eye.

Harry smiled wide before steeling himself. Calmly he passed the tea kettle to Draco, "Tea, Malfoy?"

Draco's face went white with rage. And then Harry found himself on the ground with a wild blonde attacking him. "Fucking Potter." More punches. "Tea kettle." A knee to the groin. "Hot."

Harry had his arms up blocking his face, trying to defend himself but laughing more than anything. Draco could do a lot of damage if he wanted, but he wasn't. Harry let him get his frustration out before pushing the man off him, who rolled to his back on the floor next to him.

It was an interesting sight. Students and teachers alike surrounded the two men, who were laying side by side breathing heavily.

"You made a pretty piece of china." Harry said casually.

"I'm going to kill you in your sleep." Draco answered, just as casually.

"I'll just haunt your classroom."

Draco snorted and stood up, ignoring the stunned silence from the people around him. He sat back down and began to eat. Harry joined him moments later.

Draco eyed the tea kettle and quickly pushed it out of sight. This set Harry off again, who banged the table with his fist with each laugh.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny morning. The sky was littered with little puffy white clouds and the sun was hovering at the tree line. A slight breeze cooled off what was sure to be a hot day. Harry was busy setting up for his first year Slytherins, who were practicing flying that day. A large trunk lay on the ground of the Quidditch pitch, where the old practice brooms were kept. Harry opened the trunk and began to place them evenly in two lines on the ground.

Four years ago, Harry had started out as the flying instructor. Madam Hooch had decided to retire and who was better for the job than the youngest seeker of his generation. And Harry had even travelled with a professional Quidditch team for a season after he graduated, not knowing what he wanted to do with his life just yet. Harry wasn't sure exactly whose idea it was to hire him, because it didn't seem like a Snape move. But when the Defense Against the Dark Arts position had opened up just months after he started, it was the Headmaster that approached him. So there he was, just barely 20 and now in charge of two groups of students.

But Harry never regretted his choice.

Flying was his favorite class to teach. He got to introduce new students to the love of flying. Although most of the students had been flying since they were babies, it was a different feeling doing it at Hogwarts.

Harry snapped the lid of the trunk closed and moved it further away from the brooms. He lay his own professional broom on top of the trunk. He was tempted to use the last few minutes before his class showed up to fly around the pitch, but he couldn't promise he would come back down in time. Instead he lay in the grass and looked up at the sky.

Some would think his life was boring and monotonous. He taught the same things every day and was surrounded by the same people. Harry had friends outside of Hogwarts of course. He still spoke to Hermione and Ron frequently. But they all had busy lives and rarely found time to hang out. But Harry felt care free and content. He liked the consistency. And when things became a little too stale, he had the blonde ferret to liven things up. There were very few things Harry would change about his current situation.

Harry was brought out of his musings by the sound of tiny children feet coming towards him. It still amazed him how small the first years were. He sat up and turned around towards the children, crossing his legs beneath him. "Hey there!" He was always cheerful with the children. He thought it made a difference.

The children exchanged weary looks, not accustomed to their professors sitting in the grass in front of them.

Harry waved them over and patted the ground, "Come come! Sit sit!" And then children obeyed, sitting in a semi-circle in front of the man. "Welcome to your first flying lesson! Not that I'm biased or anything but this will probably be the most fun you'll have in a class."

"Now, I know most of you know things about flying, but I don't want to single anyone out who didn't get that chance growing up. So we will learn it all. First and foremost, this is the Quidditch pitch. Each house has their own team and this is where they practice and play games. You'll become familiar with this area as the Quidditch season begins."

Harry stood up, "But flying is not just for Quidditch." He walked towards the brooms. "It is a form of transportation, although most Witches and Wizards use apparation as their preferred method. Now come on over and pick a broom. Your choice, but they are mostly all the same."

Harry watched as the student obediently followed his orders. "No, don't pick them up." A couple of them had stooped down to pick up their brooms. They quickly released them. Harry smiled encouragingly. "These brooms feel your energy and magic, they will respond to you. Be confident in your ability to handle them. Now put your dominant hand over the broom and clearly say 'Up!'" And just as he remembered with his own experience, some of the students had trouble with it. Some of the Slytherins had obviously done this before, as they stood there with brooms in their hands. Others were trying to whisper the word and nothing was happening.

"Be clear and confident. No need to yell the word, but do put some force behind it."

Harry watched patiently as they continued to try. Some of the students were groaning and whining, but Harry gave them a quick silencing look. He nodded with a smile towards those that still had yet to accomplish the first task.

Once all the students had their brooms in hand, Harry beamed in delight. "Yes! Exactly. Congratulations, you are on the path to flying!"

Harry turned to get his own broom and faced his class. He lay it down on the ground and followed his own rules to show them how it worked. The feeling of his broom in his hand was his favorite feeling. "Once you have your broom in hand, it is time to straddle the broom like so." He put his leg over the broom. "Now grip the handle in …." But he was rudely interrupted by his own broom rising off the ground.

It was weird, as Harry definitely hadn't meant to do that. He rose higher, the broom not responding to him at all as he tried to lower himself. Instead, it began to buck wildly. Harry held on and wrapped his legs around the handle. He began to roll as the broom raced towards the stands. Harry tried to pull back on the broom. He tried to lean forward. He tried to do any and everything. Instead, the broom rose higher, bucking and swinging around as if it wanted to knock Harry off. Harry had deja-vu, feeling as if he was 12 again. But this time, he didn't think Dobby was the one behind this.

And then all at once, it stopped. Which would have been great, except now he was falling.

Harry scrambled for his wand while trying to keep hold of the broom, hoping it would come back to life and listen to him. But the ground was approaching much faster than he could grab his wand and with a loud boom, Harry became close friends with the ground.

There were definitely stars and maybe some birds flying around him. He tried to move his arm to swat them away but it didn't particularly want to move. He tried to roll over, but his legs didn't want to move either. Either his body parts were being lazy or there was something seriously wrong with him. "Don't move, Professor Potter!" A high pitched, scared voice exclaimed, "We'll find some help." Harry thought that was a marvelous idea and then passed out.

When he woke up next, he recognized the smell first. Clean. Sterile. The hospital wing came into view as his eyes adjusted to the bright lights. Harry had managed to stay out of this part of Hogwarts for a long time, but he should have known it wouldn't last.

"Couldn't even handle your broom, Potter? What kind of professional are you?"

"I would strangle you, but I think I would hurt myself more than you," Harry groaned in response. He turned his head and saw his blonde friend sitting next to him. Despite the sarcasm in his words, Harry saw the worry in his eyes. "I forgot how good you were at charms."

Draco smiled, relief spreading over his face, "In my defense, it was just supposed to scare you."

"I was definitely scared." Harry rose his head and looked down at his body, he saw some scrapes and bruises. He tried to raise his arms, and thankfully they obeyed with only a little bit of pain. He wiggled his toes as well. "What was the damage?"

"A broken ankle, two broken ribs, and you're lucky that was all, boys!" Madam Pomfrey had her stern lecture voice on.

Harry smiled at the witch, "Hey there, Poppy!"

"Don't you 'Hey there' me, Harry Potter! Your foolish pranks have once again put your life in danger."

"My prank just involved hot water and a tea kettle, this was all him." Harry retorted, tilting his head towards his companion.

Draco looked down sheepishly.

"Oh I'm well aware on who is to blame. You're lucky you're not children, otherwise you would be in detention." The Matron huffed as she messed with the potions Harry hadn't noticed on the bedside table. "Take this," she said as she shoved a small vial into his hands. Harry obediently drank it. Warmth came over him and the pain he felt was instantly lessened. Magic. He loved it.

"Cheers." He said to the witch with a smile. Draco chuckled. Madam Pomfrey glared at the men as she pulled the curtains shut around them.

A thought occurred to Harry, "Can Poppy even give students detention?" Draco's laugh echoed throughout the empty room.


	3. Follows His Dreams

"No, no. You have to concentrate. Really bring forth the image in your head, otherwise you're stuck looking like a cartoon." Harry was teaching again, this time his sixth year Slytherins and Gryffindors. It was almost Halloween and Harry was getting into the holiday spirit by teaching his upper classmen how to perform a glamour.

"It's like putting on a mask. It doesn't quite fit your face and you can see the edges, but it hides you enough. It's not like Polyjuice where you actually become someone else. It's a veil."

The students were struggling. And he understood, it was a hard lesson and took a lot more concentration than teenagers could probably muster up. Especially with the Halloween Ball looming near. He smiled at his students with reassurance.

"How about we all focus on one person. Quick, Jones, if you could dress up as one person for Halloween, who would it be?" Harry asked a timid young man in the back who was having a hard time. He looked terrified at being singled out but Harry nodded encouragingly. Michael Jones looked around, scared he would pick the wrong person. "Anyone. Someone you admire or someone you're scared of. Pick someone."

"Headmaster Snape!" He squeaked out.

Harry laughed out loud, memories from his own childhood coming to mind as he thought of Neville and the boggart. Severus Snape still scared his students to death, even now that he was much more subdued. "Excellent choice."

The class was buzzing with excitement now. It was much more fun when they were all trying to work on the same person, especially since that person was their Headmaster. It felt taboo to them. Harry moved to the front of classroom and raised his wand, "I'll start." He performed the incantation clearly and precisely, making sure they saw how his wand moved and how the words were said. He was a teacher after all. His face changed from his youthful look to a much more sour looking older man. At first glance, it looked as if a shorter and thinner Snape was teaching a class, but as you stared, you saw the disguise for what it was.

"Take a closer look. Notice how my voice did not change. What else do you notice that isn't quite like the Headmaster?" Harry asked and beckoned his students to come closer.

They filed around him, looking closely at his glamour.

"Your eyes aren't nearly as black!"

"Oh your nose didn't get long enough!"

"And your hair didn't change!"

Harry nodded, "Yes exactly. Don't think that you are exactly becoming this person. It's more of a resemblance. Now you try. Concentrate on Snape." He encouraged them to try again.

It was an interesting sight to see his students become his former professor. It was like a sea of Severus Snape. "Excellent! You're doing great." They weren't perfect. Some of them only managed to change their skin tone, but it was progress.

Progress that was not appreciated by the real deal himself. Severus Snape stood in the doorway, wearing a pewter grey robe and a scowl that could kill. "Mr. Potter." He sneered, causing the occupants of the room to jump and turn around. "Just what do you think you are doing?"

Harry gulped and dropped his glamour. There was that tone he was used to, the disapproving look and all. He felt like he was 11 again. He cleared his throat and glanced at his students. "I'm doing what you hired me to do, Headmaster. Teaching."

"I don't think I hired you to mock me, Mr. Potter."

"But… I wasn't… we were just…" Harry stammered like a student, feeling frustrated that this man could still make him feel like a child.

"Nevermind, Potter. I must speak with you." Snape beckoned Harry with his hand quickly, the scowl never leaving his face.

Harry sighed and moved towards the man, leaving the gaggle of confused students behind.

"Perhaps you should have them remove the glamour, Potter."

Harry blushed, "Right. Of course." He turned back to them and taught them the counter spell to remove the glamour. Slowly the room was full once again with his students. They look of bewilderment still on their faces. "You're dismissed. Read the chapter on glamours for next class."

Harry and Snape moved aside as the classroom emptied. Harry glanced at his boss and saw the man staring down at him. He cleared his throat again, "Did you want to speak in here or…" He left the question unfinished.

"There has been a mishap in the potions classroom," Snape started, not bother to answer or move from his position by the door. He held up a hand to stop Harry's next question, "No one was hurt. But I may require your… assistance with the cleanup."

Harry opened his mouth again to ask a question but thought better of it. He nodded his acceptance and followed behind the Headmaster towards the dungeon. It had been awhile since he had been in the dungeon with Snape. Despite having not been a Potions Master for quite some time, the man still looked like he belonged.

It was an awkwardly silent walk. Harry should have known better than to use Snape for his glamour. It was his luck that the man would show up at precisely that time. "Headmaster, about the students…"

"It's no matter, Potter."

"It was in poor taste to have the students use your likeness, I'm sorry."

Snape paused in his walked for a second to look at the younger man beside him. Surprise briefly on his face before he turned back. Harry glowered. It wasn't as if he had never apologized to the man before. He wasn't a complete degenerate who didn't know how to be polite and acceptance his faults.

Harry was still a bit angry when they came to a stop outside the potions classroom and he stopped in his tracks. There was smoke coming out of the open door. This time it wasn't his fault. He had been too preoccupied on the trip down to really consider what the Headmaster had told him. What kind of accident? Harry glanced inside the room and tried to see around the smoke into the classroom. There was a dark purple substance that was enveloping the tables and chairs, some even starting to erode at the stone floor. It was like acid.

"What the hell?" Harry exclaimed, stunned.

"Indeed." The Headmaster answered. He looked at the damage done to his former classroom with disgust.

"What is it?"

"It was supposed to be Draught of the Living Death. Professor Moore thought it best to brew it with is fifth years." Snape answered while taking out his wand. He began to clear some of the smoke so they could see better.

Harry's eyebrows raised, "Fifth years? We didn't learn that until sixth!"

"Hence the accident, Mister Potter. They were not ready for it. We need to stop the potion from eating the entire classroom and it requires some delicacy." Snape muttered another spell and the room was brighter, the damage better seen. The potion was moving quickly.

Harry almost asked why the Headmaster had asked for his help, and not say Draco's, but he didn't bother. "I can stop the progress of the potion so we can get in there. The floors may be weakened, so be careful not to fall through." He raised his wand and performed a stasis spell followed by a shield to protect them in case they slipped. With the way the potion was reacting, Harry didn't want to see what would happen if they touched it. Severus carefully entered the room, trying to find a path around the potion. Harry followed quickly. Once they were both inside, they saw that it had not yet reached the storage shelves. Harry blew a sigh of relief, for sure there may have been an explosion if they collided.

Harry looked at Severus, who was surveying the scene. "How do we get rid of the potion?"

Snape didn't look up, "If it was really the Draught, I could neutralize it. But I don't know what was added or not added to make it become this. Is the potion contained, Potter?" He looked up this time at the young man.

Harry nodded, "It should not move or do any more damage. You have time to find out." Snape nodded and began to sift through what had not been touched by the potion. Harry walked around, trying to get closer to what was the epicenter of the disaster. The desk was almost completely gone, as was the cauldron. Particles of paper remained and some of the steel utensils used in the making of the potion. Carefully Harry _accio_ 'ed the untouched pieces to him and sat them on one of the intact desks.

They worked in silence trying to sift through the remains. And then it occurred to Harry, that it shouldn't have been their job to do this. "Sir, where is Professor Moore?"

"Good question, Potter." Snape answered with a scowl.

"He's just gone? How did you know about the accident then?"

"One of the students came and found me." Snape threw another item into a rubbish bin.

"But how do we know he wasn't hurt then? He could have been dissolved in all this." Harry looked around for any signs of bones or clothing.

Snape rolled his eyes at the Professor. "The student assured me everyone got out unharmed. He saw Professor Moore running down the hall."

Harry snorted and shook his head, "Coward."

"Indeed."

"Why did you ask me for help?" Harry asked, feeling the uncomfortableness from earlier fading.

"It would have taken all day if I were to do this by myself," Snape answered, trying not to look at the man.

Harry nodded, "But why me? Draco was only a floor up, and he is much better at potions than me."

"I'm aware of that." Snape answered dryly, glancing at the man. Silence. Harry had a pointed look on his face. Snape sighed, "I don't know, Potter. I didn't have time to think about who was best adept at potions. I was trying to stop the destruction of the potions lab."

Harry was shocked. What were the odds that Harry Potter was the first person Severus Snape thought of when he needed help. Harry swelled with arrogance. He was totally going to use this against Draco. Of course his new sense of pride took a hit when he slipped on a scrap paper and started to fall into the stagnant potion. Strong hands grabbed onto his robes and pulled him back so roughly that instead he fell forward into the Headmaster, knocking them both down.

Harry hit his forehead against something hard and saw stars. "Fuck." He exclaimed as he rubbed his head, his other hand bracing himself on the ground to lift his torso from the softer than he imagined body beneath him. Snape was rubbing his own head where they had collided and pushed the younger man to the side and off him.

"You're a magnet for accidents, Potter" Snape said as he stood gracefully once again.

Harry lay on the floor and rolled his eyes, "I have a shield on the potion, I would have bounced back. No need for the heroics." The irony of the statement wasn't lost on either of them and Harry couldn't stop the laughter that escape him. He lay on the floor with tears in his eyes as he laughed so hard he began choking.

Too bad for him, he missed the ghost of a smile of the Headmasters lips. Once his face was neutral again, he lightly kicked the rolling man, "Are you quite finished? I believe we have a task at hand."

Harry wiped his eyes and gave a few last chuckles before standing, bracing himself on the table. He winced at the pain.

"Are you hurt?" Snape asked, walking over to him with worry.

Harry shook his head, "Lingering soreness from the broom incident." Snape scowled at the thought. Harry and Draco had gotten a very stern talking to after that prank. The headmaster had forbidden them from doing such idiotic things ever again. Not that either of them would listen. What was the fun in that. "Are you any closer to figuring out what happened?" He asked the stoic man.

"No."

And they got back to work. It seemed like they had been in the damaged room for hours, but Harry was sure it had barely been the one. The table was full of scraps of junk that Harry had collected. By this point the only thing left on the floor was the potion. Harry and Snape stood opposite each other, sorting through it. Harry glanced at the bit of ingredient in his hand with brows together.

"Professor?" He asked absentmindedly.

"I'm not your professor anymore."

"Right. Sorry. Headmaster." Harry corrected himself, giving his head a little shake.

"What?"

"What exactly are the ingredients for this potion again?"

Snape had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Of course Harry didn't remember, he wasn't the best at potions. And at that time, he was relying on the Prince to pass the class.

As Snape began to list off the ingredients, Harry understood. "Any chance it is common to substitute sage for the wormwood?"

Snape recoiled in disgust, "Of course not! No idiot would confuse the two as the same thing."

"Well some idiot did," Harry answered him as he handed the small fragment to the Headmaster who looked like he was ready to kill.

"Foolish idiots, the lot of them." Snape began to mutter to himself as he quickly rushed to the storage and began to look through the stock of jars. Harry watched him work with a grin. Once a Potions Master, always a Potions Master. Having found the jars he was looking for, he began to combine the contents into a mortar, grinding and mixing them together to form a fine powder. Harry didn't know anything about neutralizing potions, but he looked on curiously. It was like a dance, the way Snape poured and stirred. Nimble fingers did not miss a beat. Harry was entranced. It took a minute to realize that the silence was full of something, and he looked up. Snape looked at him with a familiar annoyance.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Move aside!" Snape growled and moved past Harry. Snape began to sprinkle his concoction over the purple potion and instantly the potion hardened to a rock like substance. Once the whole area was treated, Snape simply waived his wand and the potion was gone, leaving behind giant holes in the stone floor. Another wave and that was fixed too. The room was almost back to normal. There may have been some marks in the floor and the complete lack of tables in the back of the room, but still. "Thank you for your help, Potter."

Harry felt like that was a dismissal. Guess he wasn't needed anymore. He watched as Snape began to leave the room, "Wait. Where are you going?"

Snape glanced back at the man with a glimmer of vengeance in his eye, "To find the person responsible." With that, Snape was gone.

Harry shuttered and silently wished some good luck to the new professor. He would need it.

A/N: Thank you to those that have reviewed. I'm sorry this chapter was a few days late. Big things going on in my world this week. I will try to publish new chapters on Monday. Also a little note on this story, so I am going to feature some dialogue between the two that may seem random and weird, but I want to showcase this as a real relationship. If you have ever been in a relationship, then you know how it is when you first get together. You lay in bed in the middle of the night and just ask a million questions back and forth to each other. I don't want Snape and Harry to just have sex and talk about school or the war. I want them to know each other's favorite color. I want it to seem real.


	4. With Mind and Heart

It was the night of the Halloween ball and Harry was in his chambers getting ready. He was facing the mirror, trying to smooth out his more formal robes while his blonde parasite of a friend prattled on behind him about his Ginny problem. "It's just, what if she doesn't come tonight. What if she thinks it's just a friend thing and decides she has more important things to do." Draco was lounging in his chair, laying his legs over the arm of the chair like he lived there. He had been ready for the ball for hours, having to be just right. Harry, on the other hand, had waited until five minutes before the staff had to be there before he even looked for his clothes.

"It's weird that you even invited her to begin with. We're chaperones, not attendees." Harry answered him, not even bothering to try to tame his hair. He gave a nod of approval at his appearance before turning to his friend.

Draco sighed, "It's not like we have many other times to invite people to Hogwarts. We're teachers. I decided to be proactive."

"Proactive. Right." Harry shoved his shoes on and motioned for Draco to get going. Draco rose from the chair gracefully, something Harry was jealous of. Harry had all the grace of a flobberworm. "Ok, but if you wanted it to seem less like friends, you probably shouldn't have invited Hermione and Ron as well."

"Well I panicked!"

"You're such a girl."

Harry and Draco took the short trip from his rooms to the Great Hall. The Ball started at 7, but the staff had to be there at 6:30. The headmaster thought that they needed a reminder on how to chaperone.

Draco was pouting when they entered the room, which was decorated beautifully. Jack-o-Lanterns littered the room. It was the only source of light, which gave the room an eery glow. The room was covered in cobwebs and enchanted bats flapped above the tables. There was an area of the floor cleared in the middle for any dancing that may occur. A table of sweet refreshments sat against the back wall.

This was the third Halloween Ball since Harry had begun working at Hogwarts. All of the tense and sad memories that littered the halls of Hogwarts were a thing of the past and it was a decision among faculty to be more festive.

There were a few people already in the room. Harry nodded towards professor Flitwik, who was finishing the last few charms needed to enchant the room. He made his way towards Hagrid, who was silently standing in the corner. "Hey Hagrid!"

"'Arry!"

Draco had separated from him, not wanting to talk with the large man. Instead he made his way over to talk to Professor Sinistra.

The talking created a dull layer of noise in the hall, but it all stopped as the Headmaster walked in. It was a sign of respect for the man as each person moved to pay attention.

Harry couldn't help but notice that Snape was dressed well for the occasion. He was in all black with hints of orange throughout. He did not wear themed robes as Albus once had, but he still attempted to get into the spirit of the holiday. Harry appreciated the attempt, though he doubted that Snape really cared what he thought of his choice of apparel.

Harry shook the thoughts away as he realized that the man was talking. "The Ball will end at 11 sharp. But seeing as they are all young students, we will continue to patrol until midnight to wrangle in those who lost their way to their dorms." Some of the teachers chuckled.

"We will rotate who stays in the Great Hall and those that patrol during the Ball. You should have your first assignments that I sent out last week. I assume you all know what is acceptable behavior and what is not." There was a slight shift of the Headmasters eyes as he glanced at Harry and Draco. He continued, "And if you must, have some fun."

He dismissed the professors. Harry's first patrol was in the Great Hall, as was Draco. He was excited. He loved to see the look on the student's faces when they first saw the room decorated. It was the same look he was sure he had on his face when he was a student and saw the Yule Ball. Harry strolled over to the refreshment table and took his place, taking it upon himself to be in charge of making sure no one spiked the pumpkin juice. Though he was almost tempted to do it himself. He chuckled to himself at the thought.

"Laughing at yourself, Potter?" Draco was next to Harry without him noticing.

Harry smirked at the blonde, "Well someone should. I'm pretty funny."

Draco snorted. He kept glancing at the door to the Hall, obviously waiting for Ginny to show up. "She'll show." Harry reassured him.

"How do you know?" Draco asked quietly. He was a lovesick fool sometimes. With all his confidence, he couldn't even ask a woman out on a date.

"Because you're an attractive man with a good heart and anyone would be lucky to have you." Harry stated, something he had told the other man countless times. It never seemed to work though.

"You're not here to confess your love for each other, Professors." A deep velvetly voice said from behind them.

Harry jumped and turned around. He really needed to stop letting his guard down. Draco just rolled his eyes. "There aren't even any students here yet, Severus." He said.

Harry's eyes grew wide and he stammered, "And more importantly, we weren't confessing anything!"

Draco laughed at his friend and caught his Godfather's amused eyes. "Do you want something to drink, Sev?" Draco asked the intimidating man.

Snape nodded, "Please." And Draco poured him a cup of the pumpkin juice.

Harry felt awkward and busied himself by getting his own drink. He also began perusing the sweets that were offered. Snape took a sip of his drink and looked around the empty dance floor. "Is Ms. Weasley supposed to be in attendance tonight, Draco?"

Draco sighed again, looking at his own drink in his hand, "That's the question of the hour, Godfather."

Snape chuckled, which made Harry look up at him. Snape was looking fondly at his Godson, a look that made Harry's stomach clench. He didn't know what was wrong with him. It was just Snape. Greasy git.

Snape looked up at him and caught his eye. Harry froze for a moment, wondering if Snape had read his thoughts. But the look in Snape's eye was one of amusement and he tilted his head towards Draco, asking a silent question. Harry snapped out of it and shrugged in response, showing his exasperation towards the blonde. Snape put a hand on Draco's shoulder, comforting the man. "Don't fret, little dragon."

"I hate when you call me that." Draco muttered and shook Snape's hand off his shoulder. He gave both men a glare and walked off towards the group of tables.

Snape was silent as he watched Draco retreat. Harry traced the lip of his cup with his finger. He cleared his throat, "Did you speak to Professor Moore? I didn't see him earlier."

Snape glanced at Harry, "I did. He resigned."

Harry gasped, "What? Who is going to teach potions?"

Snape shrugged and took another sip of his juice before putting it on the table, "I am looking for a replacement. Right now my best option is to suspend the class until I find someone suitable."

Harry considered the man's words. "How long could that take? Where would that leave those taking their OWLs and NEWTs?"

Snape nodded his head, he understood the problem better than anyone else. "Do you have a better solution, Potter?"

Harry heard the Great Hall doors open and three of his favorite people strolled in. He gave a quick glance towards Draco sulking in the corner. Then an idea formed in his head and he grinned. "Actually, Headmaster, I might," he answered as his best friends neared him. He hugged Hermione and turned to face Snape, "Headmaster Snape, you remember Hermione Granger right? Head of our class, know it all extraordinaire, top NEWT score in each of her classes, including potions."

Snape gave Harry an incredulous look and bowed his head to Hermione, "Greetings, Mrs. Granger."

Hermione looked between the two men, confused on what was going on, "Hello, Headmaster. I hope you're doing well."

Harry smirked and turned to give Ron and Ginny hugs and greetings. "I'm doing well. How have you faired?"

"Also well." Hermione and Snape exchanged more pleasant conversation as Ron gave Harry a confused look.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

"Just trying to solve problems, as usual." Harry answered with a laugh. It had been awhile since he had seen his best friends. They sent each other owls often, but Harry's schedule did not often line up with theirs. Ron had been working as an auror for over 5 years, whereas Hermione went on to university to continue her education. Harry was sure she was trying to become a master in every subject. Ginny was working with her brother Charlie in Romania. It felt strange to be adults with jobs and responsibilities, Harry mused.

"Always up to something, Harry. By the way, where has Draco run off to?" Ginny asked with a masked curiosity. Harry could tell she was trying to not seem too interested and he grinned.

"Malfoy? Interesting that he's the first thing you ask about." Harry teased and laughed when she blushed from head to toe. He would keep that little secret to himself. He held up his forefinger to let her know he would answer in just a second. He turned to where the Headmaster was still discussing with Hermione. "Excuse me, sir, do you mind if I borrow Hermione?" He asked as he tilted his head towards his friends.

Snape nodded. "But don't forgot you're not here to socialize, Mr. Potter." And Snape turned to walk off.

Harry watched him leave for a second, taking a moment to appreciate the way his robes fit and how he walked with such ease. Harry shook his head and faced his friends with a smile, "Let's go get the ferret."

* * *

Harry had to leave his friends about an hour after the Ball officially started, as he had to rotate patrol areas. The hall was alive with music and laughter as students made the most of their time. Harry appreciated the lighthearted mood. After dealing with heartache and sadness for so long, Harry was content to enjoy the simplicity.

Ron and Hermione were busy dancing to a slow song and Harry didn't bother asking them to join him on his patrol. Ginny had been with Draco for a while and he wasn't interrupting that either. So he walked alone to the front entrance of Hogwarts.

The moon was bright and almost full, lighting up the ground as if he had flipped a switch. He saw some groups of students milling about. Harry enjoyed the brisk air as he started his patrol. He hoped it didn't get much colder, because he didn't think to bring a cloak. He glanced about at each person he passed, making sure nothing was amiss. He saw a pair of students standing a little too close to each other by the lake. But at this time, it looked like nothing more than some snogging. Harry made a mental note to keep a close eye on them.

Harry nodded to some of his students who greeted him as he passed. He made his way around the lake, watching the forest for any sign of lost students. He saw Hagrid's hut and saw no sign of movement. The students seemed to be keeping on the near side of the lake, where they could still hear music through the open doors. He began his way back to the castle. More students were out and about. He didn't understand why they weren't inside dancing. Not that Harry was a dancer. But if he had someone to dance with, he would be taking advantage of that closeness.

Harry sighed. Despite his love for his job, sometimes when he was alone, he wished for a partner to share the day with. He missed having someone with him all the time, as he had Hermione and Ron when they were in school. Going to sleep alone and worse was waking up alone. Sure if he really wanted a warm body in his bed, he could get someone without a problem. But he didn't want a fling. He wanted the real thing. He wanted the romance and the fun. Something that wasn't complicated. But what in Harry's life wasn't complicated.

Harry stood at the edge of the lake closest to the castle and watched the moon reflect off the water. It was a nice night. Would have been a perfect night to fly. If only he wasn't chaperone a bunch of hormone ridden teenagers. He didn't think the headmaster would approve of him abandoning his post just to fly.

With a smile, Harry pulled out his wand and conjured the time. Surprisingly It was almost time for him to go back inside. It didn't seem like he had been out there that long. He gave one last look at the water and then turned to head back. But there was someone there blocking his way.

Harry jumped in fright, "Shit!" His heart was racing and he couldn't quite catch his breath. But he didn't know if it was the scare that caused it or if it was the identity of the person standing there.

"Really, Potter?" Headmaster Snape was standing there looking amused. "I thought I trained you better than that."

Harry stood up straight and glared at the man, "Maybe if you made some kind of noise. Wore a bell. Or maybe didn't stand behind people like a stalker."

Snape smirked. "I was just coming to relieve you from your patrol."

"Even the ghosts make noise." Harry muttered, not seeming to hear what the headmaster had said. He gave the man a glare, "No wonder you made such a good spy." Harry glanced around before looking back at the headmaster.

Snape was just staring at him. Harry squirmed under the scrutiny. "Having a good night, sir?" He asked, wanting to smack himself upside the head for being an idiot.

Snape nodded, "As well as can be, Mr. Potter."

"Right. Well um, I'll leave you to it." Harry began walking towards the doors, "Oh and there is this couple over there that look like they may be planning to go the distance tonight. In case you wanted to intervene." He didn't bother to wait for a response. But one came.

"Mr. Potter."

Harry turned cautiously towards the Headmaster. "Yes?"

Snape stared at the younger man with a look that Harry couldn't quite read. He looked concerned, but maybe that was just his imagination. Harry waited for the man to say something but Snape stood silent. Harry turned back and continued to walk, wondering what just happened.

* * *

The night was coming to an end. The students had been steadily trickling out of the Great Hall towards their dorms and those that stayed were sitting and talking at the tables. Harry was taking advantage of the slow time and was enjoying his friends.

He took Hermione by the hand and pulled her towards the dance floor. An upbeat, loud song was playing and Harry wanted to have some fun. He put his arms on her waist and began to twirl in circles, making the witch laugh. Harry skipped with her from one side of the floor to the other, causing the students that were still on the dance floor to quickly dart out of their way. They wildly danced, as if they had never danced before in their lives. They probably looked like fools. Harry really didn't care.

Draco and Ginny were dancing close by, in a more dignified fashion. They had been conversing quietly when Harry and Hermione sped by.

"Potter! What the hell kind of dance is that?" The blonde exclaimed.

Harry slowed down as he neared the pair. "I'm just having fun, Malfoy. You should try it sometime."

"By making a fool out of yourself?"

"Yep!" Harry laughed again. Draco shook his head in pretend disgust. Harry saw the absolutely happiness in his friend's eyes. He was glad that they were having a good time. And mentally prepared himself to hear all about it the next morning.

Unfortunately the fun had to end when the song went from upbeat to slow. Harry could have continued dancing with Hermione, but he recognized the song as one that Ron and Hermione danced to often. He took her by the arm and gave her away to his best friend with a bow and watched as they enveloped each other. Draco put his own arms around his dance partner and began their own special moment. Harry gave a wistful smile and went off to find a drink.

He found a comfortable corner of the wall and did his job as professor. He watched. Somehow, his eyes landed on a confusing subject. Headmaster Snape stood by the Great Hall doors, bidding the students that were leaving goodnight. Harry didn't know why his mind kept coming back to the dark-haired man. There was something different this year. He didn't know if it was his fault or Snape's.

The man in question looked across the hall and caught Harry's eyes. The look was full of something and it frustrated Harry to no end that he couldn't figure it out. Here was this man that he had known his entire wizarding life, whom he hated for years and then worked alongside during the war. And now, he was watching the man as if he had never seen him before in his life. Maybe it was the long nights and the loneliness, but there was something wrong with him. Snape seemed to think so too as he scowled, not breaking eye contact. He was probably wondering why this prat was staring at him. Harry blushed and looked down, a coward worse than most.

There was a chime that echoed throughout the hall, telling the students that their curfew was up and the Ball was over.


	5. Becomes a Reality

Breakfast the morning after the Halloween Ball was a quiet affair. The Great Hall was half empty and sadly back to its normal state of decor. Students who had stayed up late were still sleeping in their beds and those that showed up to eat were half asleep with spoons in their mouths.

The Head Table was not as empty. Almost all the teachers were present, as they were used to staying awake late at night and waking up early. Harry often did this when he was behind on his markings. So it did not faze him to be awake before the sun. He strolled into the hall with a smile on his face. The night before had been one of the best nights he had experienced in a while.

Maybe he did need to get out more if a school held function was his idea of a fun night.

Harry looked up at the head table as he walked to his seat, careful to not look like he was searching for someone specific. The subject of his search sat at the head of the table, quietly eating the food in front of him. He did not look any different. Harry didn't know why he thought the man would, but he did. He expected to look up today and see a completely different man than the one he had always known. But it was just Snape. Same surly look, same lanky hair, and same intimidating air about him.

It was Harry that was different. The feelings he had when he saw the man that were different. Uncertainty. Curiosity. A weird pulling sensation, as if he were a piece of metal and Snape were a magnet.

It took Harry a moment to realize that concept had a name.

Attraction.

And it stopped him dead in his tracks. Just feet from the table, he was frozen in his spot.

No. That couldn't be it. He was just tired. He was getting confused.

Harry shook his head as he sat down, trying to erase the thoughts. Luckily he was sitting next to an easy distraction, "Malfoy!" He exclaimed, probably a little too loudly.

Draco, who was shoving eggs into his mouth, jumped and spat out his food all over his plate. "Potter!"

Harry chuckled and handed him a napkin, which the other man yanked from his hand. He waited for Draco to finish cleaning himself up before delving into conversation, "So have you asked Ginny out on another date?"

"You mean in the last 6 hours it's been since I last saw her? No, Potter, I haven't." Draco deadpanned as he began filling up a new plate of food.

Harry followed his lead and began to get his own food, "Well by my calculations, you're at least a couple hours behind schedule."

Draco took a bit, "Mhmm."

"Come on, man. She obviously likes you. She spent the entire night with you and barely even spent time with her other friends. She's interested. You need to let her know you're interested too!" Harry waved his fork around to emphasize his points, making Draco need to duck a few times or else be stabbed.

"When did you become such an expert of dating, Potter? Reading romance novels?"

Harry snorted, "It's common sense, you idiot. Invite her to Hogsmead."

Draco groaned, "We always go to Hogsmead. Literally, it was the only place to take dates the entire time we were in school."

Harry nodded in agreement, having taken Cho there a time or two. He took a bite of his toast while he thought, "Muggle London!" Once again with a fork thrust.

Draco gave him a look, "I'll give you points for not saying Diagon Alley, but seriously? Muggle London?"

"What wrong with it? It's close by but not a usual hang out spot."

Draco shook his head and looked at Harry with Pity, "Oh Harry. I really need to set you up with someone."

Harry chose to ignore that comment. "Well what are your ideas?"

"I don't have any ideas, Potter! I just woke up an hour ago and that wasn't the first thing on my mind." Draco was looking annoyed, but Harry knew that it was more out of frustration.

"Maybe that's your problem then." Harry was stirring the food around on his plate with his fork.

Draco looked at him sharply, "What?"

Harry didn't look up, "Well shouldn't she be the first thing on your mind?" Draco didn't answer. "I mean if you like someone, they should be on your mind all the time. All you want to do is talk to them, or about them, or just look at them." Harry realized he was rambling at this point and looked up. Draco was staring at him with his mouth open.

"Where did that come from?" Draco chuckled again and went back to his breakfast.

Unfortunately, Harry was beginning to know exactly where that came from. Harry glanced up at the middle of table. He was surprised to see the dark-haired man was looking back at him. Harry froze, his eyes wide. He knew the man had probably heard their conversation, but that's all Snape could know right? He didn't know what Harry was thinking. He wasn't a mind reader. Right? Harry was slightly panicking. Snape rose one elegant eyebrow at him, which caused Harry to blush and quickly look away.

Could he be more obvious?

"My point," Harry continued, his voice sounded breathless, but Draco didn't seem to notice the change, "is that you need to take her on a date. Show her how romantic you are. Sweep her off her feet!"

Harry took pleasure in seeing his friend blush. At least he wasn't the only one having a problem keeping his emotions in check. Harry elbowed Draco in the side, "Hey don't worry! I'll help you!"

* * *

In hindsight, Harry should have realized that helping Draco would not work out in his favor.

A week after the offer, Harry stood outside of a hallway, staring at a very familiar gargoyle. He wondered if Draco knew about his conflicting feelings and that is why he set him on this particular mission. He wouldn't put it past the ferret.

Harry sighed and tried to draw in all his strength and Gryffindor bravery. "Fawkes." He cursed himself for the high pitch of his voice. He needed to get that under control if he were going to have any kind of conversation with the Headmaster.

The gargoyle moved aside and Harry made his way up the stairs to the door. He took a deep breath. Then another. After about ten seconds of stalling, he finally raised his hand to knock on the door. It felt like eternity for the man on the other side to answer. "Enter."

Deep breath again. Reach for the handle. Push open the door. Simple steps. He could do this.

The headmaster office had not changed much in the years since Snape took over. The room was full of books and trinkets, the walls still covered in portraits of past headmasters. The desk was still in the same place, but with a much different man sitting behind it.

Snape looked at him with a scowl, which Harry did not take as a good sign. Maybe he could just turn around and make Draco do it himself.

"Mr. Potter." Snape snapped out of his scowl and a neutral face took its place. He gestured towards the chairs in front of his desk, beckoning Harry to sit. Harry chose the one that looked slightly farther away from the headmaster and sat. Snape sat back in his chair and rested his arms on the chair, in a way that Harry thought was more relaxed and open. It was weird to think that Snape could ever be anything close to relaxed around him. It made Harry a little more brave.

"Headmaster. I hope you are well." He greeted the man pleasantly.

Snape nodded politely, "As well as can be. What can I do for you?"

Straight to the point. No small talk. "Draco has a request for you. He is making plans for a romantic date with Ginny Weasley and says that he needs something special to wear. He says you have something perfect for the occasion."

Snape watched him for a second, still as a statue. Finally he sighed and nodded again, "So of course he sends a lackey instead of himself."

"Hey!" Harry protested.

Snape waved his hand, "No offense to you, Potter. Just to him." He stood gracefully, the chair barely moving behind him. "I know exactly what he's talking about. Come with me."

Harry scrambled to his feet as Snape strode past him to the side of the room where a door stood. Harry knew exactly where those doors lead. He couldn't make his feet work. "Um, I can't just wait here, if you'd like."

Snape didn't even bother turning around, "Nonsense. Come."

Harry took another deep breath. For some reason he just couldn't seem to get enough oxygen. He began to follow the man into his personal chambers.

Harry knew instantly that Snape hadn't redecorated when he moved. The amount of antique gold in the room was obviously not the man's style. The living room that they had entered was lavishly decorated. The only thing that screamed Snape were the books that littered the shelves and lay on the table. Snape had passed through the room without word. But he paused at the next door. Harry saw him hesitate just slightly before reaching out a hand and opening the door to the next room. He turned to look at Harry and wordlessly told him to follow again.

This room was all Snape. And with a comically loud gulp, Harry realized it was his bedroom. Once again, he stood in the doorway frozen. A four-poster bed took up most of the room, it was neatly made with a simple black bedspread. It looked soft, and Harry had to stop himself from reaching out and touching it. There was a bedside table nearby, with just a couple potion bottles sitting on top. Across from the bed was a large wardrobe and a chest next to that. Another door was at the other side of the room, open and obviously led to a bathroom. The walls were painted a lighter grey, which fit in well. It was dark in the room, not something even a light could help. Harry figured Snape liked it that way.

But Snape quickly lit a lamp to illuminate the chest he was standing near. If he were uncomfortable having Harry in his bedroom, he made no show of it. "You may have a seat on the bed if you wish." There was a tightness in his voice. More so than usual.

Harry shook himself free of his shock and went to the end of the bed so he could sit close to where Snape was. The bed was as soft as it looked. It felt like cotton that had been washed enough times to make it permanently soft. Harry moved his hands across the fabric. He couldn't believe he was in Snape's bedroom.

Snape cleared his throat and Harry realized he had done nothing but rub the blanket for probably minutes. Harry blushed and moved his hand into his lap. He looked up at the other man and saw that same look he saw at the Halloween ball. He still didn't know what it meant.

Snape turned and opened the chest. It was full of things, random objects that didn't seem to have any order to it. "What is it that Draco is wanting?" Harry asked out of curiosity.

"A robe." Snape answered as he pulled out what he had been looking for. It was a dark blue dress robe with silver trim. It looked elegant and expensive. "It was his fathers."

Harry finally understood. Draco wanted something special, and this was definitely it. Snape laid it out on the part of the bed that Harry wasn't sitting on. "When he was killed, the ministry went through his things. Most of them were destroyed, dark artifacts. And what was left over went to me."

"Why doesn't Draco have them?" Harry asked quietly.

"I told Draco I would give them to him whenever he was ready. This is the first time he's asked."

Suddenly, it was quiet. Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do even. Snape got out his wand and did a quick spell. The robe was clean and wrinkle free and folded in a perfect square. Snape picked it up delicately and handed it to Harry, "You should probably get this to Mr. Malfoy."

Harry took the robe from the man. He guessed that meant he should get up and leave. Harry stood reluctantly. Snape was watching him, which made Harry feel awkward. "I'll walk you out." Snape said as he turned to leave the room. Harry took one last glance around the room, as if committing it to memory. He would probably never see it again. He followed Snape out of the quarters and back into the Headmaster office. Snape stood with his hand on the open door.

Harry clutched the robe against his chest, as a shield of sorts. "Thank you, sir."

Snape nodded in response but said nothing. Harry hesitated for a second before exiting the office and making his way down the stairs. He didn't hear the door shut behind him, but he was sure it did. He stood by the gargoyle for a few minutes, replaying the last half hour in his head. He was going to kill Draco.

* * *

The second week of November meant it was time for the first Quidditch match of the season. The air at the school was full of house rivalry. Slytherins against Gryffindor were the first houses to face each other. Everyone had taken sides, it seemed. Including the teachers. There was no doubt as to which side Harry and Draco had taken.

The day of the match, Harry had charmed the lion's head that Luna made years ago to sit in the corner of the Great Hall and roar every few minutes. Draco had taken action by charming the ceiling to rain Slytherin colored confetti. Harry had tried to change the colors to Gryffindor, but Draco had apparently made friends with the Slytherin-siding charms professor.

Instead of his usual seat next to Draco, Harry had chosen to sit next to those supporting Gryffindor.

"Someone should probably take over for Potter as referee. He'll probably rig the game." Draco was telling Professors Flitwick and Sinistra, both of which glanced at Harry and smiled. They were used to the pair of them.

"I don't have to rig the game, ferret! Gryffindor's could win with their eyes closed!" Harry yelled back to the blonde.

Draco laughed at him, "Maybe we should test your theory!"

"Don't worry, I'll help you nurse your pride when you lose!" Harry answered back.

"You want to make a bet?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"No!" The headmaster glared back and forth at his two professors. "No more betting on the children!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh at that. The other professors were all laughing as well.

When it was time for the game to start, everyone made their way to the Quidditch pitch. Harry walked with Draco, who tried to get a few more jabs in against Gryffindors before they split ways. Harry went to grab the chest that held all the balls in it. He levitated it to the middle of the field and waited for the teams to show up. He watched as the stands filled with students and the teacher box was full as well.

Draco sat next to Snape in the front row. They were talking. Snape looked like he was amused and Draco had his hand on the other's shoulder. Harry was jealous of the closeness they shared. Of course they were practically family. But still. Harry wanted Snape to feel that comfortable talking to him.

Harry didn't have time to think about it anymore, as the teams were approaching him. He opened the chest and handed out the clubs to the beaters. "Mount your brooms." He followed his own order and mounted his broom. He got out his wand and charmed his voice to magnify.

"Welcome students and fellow staff to the first game of the season. Slytherins v. Gryffindors!" He waited for the cheers to die down. "Just a reminder, the game ends when the snitch is caught. Whichever team has the most points wins! Let's begin!" He did the countercharm and put his wand away.

He nodded to the team captains, "Shake hands." Once they obeyed, he grabbed the snitch and bludgers and tossed them into the air. Then he grabbed the quaffle and waited dramatically. He loved his job. He grabbed the whistle, watched as both teams got into position, and blew as he threw the quaffle as high as he could. He let the teams rise and fly off before he flew into the air.

Harry's job was pretty simple. He circled the quidditch pitch and watched for any fouls. He also kept an eye on the seekers, so he could blow the whistle when the snitch is caught. He leisurely made his way around the pitch, making rude gestures to Draco when Gryffindor made a point. He tried to ignore the man next to Draco.

After about an hour, the Gryffindor seeker made her move and successfully caught the snitch. Harry quickly flew to the middle of the pitch to meet her. He did the charm on his voice and lifted her arm with his, "Gryffindor wins!"

The pitch broke out in a celebration. Harry tried to grab his supplies from the players before the teams ran off with them. He busied himself with putting the balls away. He didn't want to even try to leave with the crowd. Besides, he could use some fresh air. Once his job was done, he sat on the chest. It didn't take long for Draco to show up, pouting.

"You missed at least two fouls on the Gryffindors!" He whined.

Harry laughed, "Whatever! I didn't miss anything."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Oh my friend, you miss a lot."

"If you think you could do a better job, take it up with the headmaster." Harry told him.

Draco huffed and crossed his arms, "Maybe I will. He is my godfather after all."

Harry just laughed and shook his head, "Come on. Let's go get some cheese to go with that whine."

Draco punched him hard in the shoulder, "You'll pay for that."

A/N: I have finished the story. I will post the rest of the chapters every couple days until the end.


	6. Dreams Come True

It was quiet. Too quiet. The hallways were dim, shadows everywhere. And Harry was sure someone was lurking in those shadows. After the Quidditch game, Harry was on edge. He knew Draco would be wanting revenge. So when Harry decided to cruise the hallways that night, he was on alert.

Harry hugged the wall, his wand in his hand and his arm by his side. He narrowed his eyes as he scanned the hallway and doors around him. Harry crouched down and did a quick roll to the other side of the hall, a move he had seen in Muggle movies. He sat still as he heard a faint creak of someone coming nearer.

"Not today, motherfucker." Harry whispered to himself before he rounded the corner with a battle cry and launched himself at the intruder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Potter?"

Harry stopped his attack and looked down at the man beneath him. Not blonde. "Headmaster!" Harry squeaked in a pitch that he didn't know he could even reach. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were Draco!"

Snape pushed Harry off him with ease and stood, "Do I look like Mr. Malfoy?"

Harry scrambled to his feet, "Of course not. I just didn't expect you to be out this late and I thought I heard something and Draco is trying to get payback for the quidditch match and I…" He trailed off, knowing he sounded like an idiot.

"You're in a castle full of people, Potter, it could have been anyone."

Harry nodded frantically, "Yes. Right. Sorry, sir."

Snape wiped his robes clean of any soot that may have collected on them, "Whatever are you doing out at this hour?"

Harry could ask the man the same question. "Couldn't sleep. My quarters seemed a bit…stuffy. Wanted some fresh air."

Snape looked at him with interest. The scrutiny made Harry blush. He was probably wondering why he hired such a fool. "If you're finished attacking innocent bystanders for the night, I can accompany you back to your room." It wasn't a question really, but there was a hint of something at the end that Harry felt made it one.

Harry stared for a second before giving a curt nod. Snape gestured for Harry to lead the way.

It was an amicable silence, considering one had just attacked the other. Harry couldn't help but keep glancing at the older man as they walked. He was still in his formal robes that he had worn that day, which means he hadn't been to bed yet either. Harry looked at his face and saw the dark circles under his eyes.

"Must you stare?" Black eyes were on his. Harry blushed. Again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Sorry, sir. It's just, what are you doing up this late?"

Snape looked forward, not saying anything. Harry didn't think he was going to answer anyways. He wasn't quite sure why he even asked. This was Snape he was talking about.

But then. "I also could not sleep. I seem to be in a bit of a predicament." Harry watched Snape's face as he talked, and saw the glimpse of sadness pass over his mature features.

"Oh." Harry responded stupidly. "Um, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Unfortunately, I do not think it is something that can be helped." They had stopped and Harry wondered for a moment why, before he realized they had made it to his chambers.

"Would you like to come in? I can make us some tea. Or warm milk. Something to help us sleep?" Harry didn't know why he was extending the offer. Only Draco had ever been in his rooms. And this was the Headmaster. It was Snape. But just a mere week ago he had been in the other man's rooms. So maybe this would put them on even terms.

He was eager for the man's answer. He briefly wondered if his face betrayed such a notion.

"That sounds acceptable."

Harry gave him a wide smile and opened his door for the man.

Harry felt subconscious about his living quarters all the sudden, not sure if they would meet the older man's expectations. They were warm and cozy, as close to a home Harry would ever get. But it was a stark contrast to the darkness of Snape's bedroom. Harry watched Snape as the man looked around. At least Harry had cleaned up that morning.

Harry cleared his throat, "Um, make yourself comfortable. I'll put on the kettle."

Snape seemed to take the suggestion to heart as he took off his outer robes, before sitting in Harry's favorite armchair. Harry watched him as he busied himself with tea. The headmaster wore a simple grey shirt and black slacks under his robe. It was unsettling to Harry. He had never really thought about what the man wore under his robes, but if he were to guess, it would have been more robes. Harry much preferred the reality. Maybe he was wrong the other day, maybe Snape was a little more comfortable with Harry than he thought.

Harry joined Snape in the living room, sitting in the much less used chair across from the headmaster. "Have you found a replacement to teach potions yet?" He asked in what he hoped was a casual tone. But inside he was on edge. Snape was in his rooms!

Snape nodded in affirmation, "I'm surprised she hasn't told you, but I offered Ms. Granger the position this morning."

Harry smiled at that, "That's great."

"Yes."

Silence. Dammit. He was better at making conversations than this. "Was it difficult to give up the position when you became Headmaster?" A question that had been on Harry's mind.

Snape gave him a calculating look. "No."

Harry's eyebrows rose. He didn't expect that answer. "Really? I mean, we all knew you wanted the DADA position but I thought you rather enjoyed teaching potions."

"I never really wanted the DADA position. It was ruse. For the Dark Lord. I did enjoy teaching potions, but sometimes it is good to have a change of scenery."

Harry considered his response thoughtfully. He understood that, considering the three years that Harry spent changing scenery often before he came back to Hogwarts. "Before Albus… before the position became available, was Headmaster something you had considered?"

"No. Albus was always perfect for the job. I couldn't imagine Hogwarts running without him."

"It's running pretty well so far."

Snape watched him carefully, obviously not sure if it was a compliment or not. And Harry had definitely meant it as one. He agreed with the Headmaster, he couldn't have imagined Hogwarts without Albus Dumbledore either. But Snape was a fair headmaster and Hogwarts was thriving as it was meant to under his command. "Thank you. I appreciate the sentiment."

Harry nodded at the older man and stood to get the kettle, knowing it would be whistling soon. He didn't want to end the ease at which they were conversing though. "So in a perfect world, where Albus was still alive and Headmaster, what would you be doing right now?"

"There are no perfect worlds, Potter." Snape responded in his deep, rich voice. Harry snuck him a look. "But very well, I was always interested in healing as a child."

"Really?"

"Don't think I have the ability to heal, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked casually, his eyes following Harry around the kitchen.

Harry had a tray with the kettle and teacups, along with a plate of chocolate biscuits and was trying to balance it as he walked towards the living room. Snape rolled his eyes and levitated the tray away from Harry and sat it on the table between their chairs.

"Thanks." Harry said quietly as he began to prepare his own tea. "That's not it at all," answering Snape's question, "I just figured you would want to do something more exciting."

Snape took Harry's lead and began to make his tea as well. Harry watched as he dropped in one sugar cube and twirled it with his spoon before lifting it to his mouth. Figured he liked his tea almost black. Harry smiled at the thought, which earned him one thin eyebrow raise from his companion.

"I've had plenty of excitement in my life," Snape answered, putting down the cup.

"Yes. I suppose so."

Snape said nothing in response. He just sat there, watching Harry. Harry squirmed in his seat. He took a sip of his tea to distract himself. The silence was heavy, and Harry felt it crushing him. He wanted to say something, do something, but he felt like he could barely even breathe.

It must have been affecting Snape as well, for he stood suddenly, grabbing his robe, "Thank you for the tea, Mr. Potter, but I think it is time for me to return to my own quarters." His tea was still half full.

Harry scrambled to his feet to follow the man, trying to reach the doors before Snape could. He opened the door for the headmaster and leaned against the edge of it as he watched the man step out of his rooms. The air was much colder already.

Harry looked at the other man, who stood still, as if waiting. "When is Draco's big date?"

Harry didn't expect the sudden question, "Um, next Saturday."

Snape nodded and made to turn. Harry didn't want to say goodnight. "You could call me Harry, you know." He said suddenly.

Snape watched him with cool eyes and a soft expression, "I shall think about it. Good night, Potter."

Harry grinned and waved to the man, "Good night, Headmaster."

* * *

Hermione made her appearance as the newest professor on Friday morning. Harry woke up early to meet her before breakfast. He got up and dressed quickly in his every day robes. He had class after breakfast, so made sure he had everything ready before he headed out.

The hallways were always quiet early in the morning. It was one of Harry's favorite times to explore the castle. But today he had to refrain from it. He walked briskly towards the castle entrance. It was a cold November morning. The sun was not quite out yet and there was a layer of fog clinging to the grass. Harry didn't know why he hadn't thought to grab his cloak. He crossed his arms over his chest to conserve heat and leaned against the cold stone wall of the castle. Hermione had said she would there soon.

Moments later, Harry wasn't surprised when the doors opened again. Of course the Headmaster would also be out to welcome his new professor. It was customary. He had done the same for him 4 years ago.

"Good morning, Severus." He greeted the man calmly, only slightly stumbling over his name. Although the man had not extended the same curtusy that Harry had the other night about using his given name, Harry had taken it upon himself to do so anyways. It gave him a little more confidence.

Severus glanced at Harry, who was slightly shivering as a breeze hit him. Severus had on a long cloak that looked warm and cozy. And big enough for two. Harry wanted to laugh at that thought. Severus reached inside his cloak for his wand and cast a warming spell on Harry.

The warmth was instant and Harry wanted to groan at the feeling. Much better. "Thank you. Um, I guess I could have done that myself."

Severus shook his head, "Always the martyr." Harry grinned at him in response.

They stood in amiable silence. Both were looking out towards the lawn of the castle. It did not take long for Hermione to appear. She was wearing an elegant cloak with the hood over her face to block out the wind. Her bags were following behind her. Once she was close enough, Harry ran to greet her. "Mione!" He exclaimed as he went to hug her.

"Harry!" She replied, hugging him in return. "You didn't have to wake up this early!"

"Of course I did. It's not everyday that my best friend becomes my colleague."

They let go of each other and finished walking the rest of the way to the castle. Severus stood with his hands at side stiffly. He was watching the two of them with a cool look. "Mrs. Granger. I hope your trip was well."

Hermione stepped closer to him and extended her hand, "Good morning, Headmaster! Yes it was fine, thank you."

Severus shook her hand swiftly, "Welcome back to Hogwarts. Let us go inside before Potter catches a cold." And he gestured towards the door.

Harry glared at Severus, but also began to blush. Must he always make himself look like an idiot in front of Severus. He sulked as he walked behind the two. Severus held the door open for both teachers. "It's Harry." He quietly reminded the man as he passed by him. Severus gave him a very knowing look that made Harry swallow hard. He had to stop himself from reaching out to the man. What was he doing? Harry didn't even know if Severus was gay.

Harry stood next to Hermione as they politely waited for Severus to shut the door. Once the other man was next to them again, they made their way towards the Great Hall. "How's Ron?" Harry asked his friend.

Hermione smiled at him, "He's great. He's been busy this week with some crisis." She smiled fondly as she spoke of her boyfriend.

Harry nodded, "Yea, he mentioned that in the last letter he sent. Hey it just occurred to me, how are you guys going to live together now?" He hadn't ever thought about how a professor would live if they were married or had a family. And now that he thought about it, he wasn't even sure if any of the professors even had families.

Severus was the one that answered, "I have connected the floo in her room to the one she shares with Mr. Weasley. She can go home when she wants and he is welcome to come here. It is not often we have to make these kinds of arrangements but we can when needed."

"Oh." Harry answered.

"I appreciate that, Severus. You have been very accommodating. Thank you." Hermione gave Severus a smile.

"You're very welcome."

Harry thought that was pretty great of him, and smiled at the thought of being able to see Ron more often.

They had reached the Great Hall. It was almost empty at such an early hour. The Head Table only had one professor sitting there. Draco stood and walked towards them. "Hey Granger! I heard you were coming today. Welcome to the team!" He gave her a hug that was only slightly awkward.

Hermione chuckled and gave Harry an amused look over Draco's shoulder, "Thanks, Draco." While they were hugging, Severus excused himself and made his way to his spot at the table. Harry watched him, trying to be subtle about it. He decided to be brave and followed the man, since Hermione was busy talking to Draco.

"How many times have you had to do that floo thing before?" Harry asked as he leaned his bottom against the table so he could face the Headmaster as he sat.

Severus looked up at him, "This is the first time since I became Headmaster that I've had to do it."

Harry considered that. "Do the teachers here just decide to become celibate when they join then?"

Severus rolled his eyes, "Of course not. If they decide to seek out a relationship, it is often from within." Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Severus sighed in annoyance, "They date other teachers, Potter."

"Harry." He answered out of habit now. "But I never see anyone dating each other."

"Some people don't feel the need to flaunt it." Severus answered, looking away from Harry and reaching around him for the pot of tea. His arm brushed against Harry's side as he did so.

Harry looked down and watched the arm with interest. He had a million thoughts going at once. He desperately wanted to know if Severus was dating anyone. And more importantly, if that someone was a man or woman. He caught the other man's eye again, "What about you? Have you ever dated anyone from within?" He asked nervously. He didn't know if he wanted to know the answer.

Severus stopped in the middle of putting the teacup to his lips. He lowered it and looked like he was going to say something when Draco made his appearance again. "Where would you like to sit, Hermione?" He was asking. Harry was watching Severus, who was looking at Draco and Hermione standing mere feet away. He was so close to getting an answer. If he was even going to answer. He could have been about to tell Harry to shove off. Which would have been appropriate. It was none of Harry's business.

"I don't want to take anyone's seat. I'll just wait for everyone to sit and then sit in the open spot." Hermione was answering.

Draco scoffed, "That's stupid. Just pick somewhere. Harry and I can sit by you too if you want. No one will mind. Tell her, Harry!"

The sound of his name snapped Harry out of it, he turned to Hermione and smiled, "He's right. Everyone understands being new. We normally sit over here." He gestured to his and Draco's seats and went to move from his spot, ignoring the Headmaster. He was hoping his disappointment wasn't showing. Draco and Hermione moved to the spots and Harry went to follow. But a hand on his arm stopped him.

Harry looked down at the man holding on to him. The look on Severus' face was unreadable as usual. "No." He said simply and quietly so only Harry could hear. Harry was confused again, which must have shown on his face, because Severus continued, "I have not." And Harry understood. He was answering the question Harry had asked. Before Harry could say anything, Severus dropped his hand and went back to his tea.

Harry gave him a wide smile and went back to his friends. That simple confession gave Harry a lot more hope than he had before. He sat between Hermione and Draco, who were discussing classes. Harry filled his plate and began to eat, interjecting into the conversation when needed.

Once most of the students and faculty had arrived, Severus stood to address them all. "Good morning everyone. I wanted to make a quick announcement. Please give a warm welcome to our newest Potions professor, Hermione Granger. Professor Granger will begin on Monday. Thank you." There were many cheers for Hermione, as she was well known among the students. Everyone knew the part she played in the war. Hermione stood and waved to her students, mouthing the words "Thank you" before she sat back down. Harry smiled reassuringly at his friend.

He pushed back from his chair and rose, "Well Hermione, some of us still have to teach today. I'll come find you during my free period and help you unpack!" He said while giving her another quick hug. She nodded and smiled. He gave Draco a quick wave and headed off. He tried not to, but he couldn't help but peak at the Headmaster as he passed. Harry saw him look out of the corner of his eye. Harry gave him a wide smile, hoping to portray…something in it. Harry was in a good mood the rest of the day.

* * *

The next evening, Harry and Hermione were sitting in Draco's rooms while he fussed over everything. Tonight was the big, fancy date with Ginny. In the amount of time that they had been in there, Draco had showered three times, couldn't decide on a pair of shoes, and if it weren't for Harry, would have cut all his hair off.

"Dude. You have got to chill out." Harry told him for the hundredth time. "How can you expect to have any fun tonight in this state?"

Draco threw something at him, which Harry quickly dodged. He was currently in front of the mirror, trying to smooth out the nonexistent wrinkles on his robes. Hermione was quietly laughing at the two of them from her position on the bed. Harry went over to her and flopped down on his belly.

"This isn't funny." Draco growled at them.

"Draco," Hermione's sweet voice interrupted them, "She is going to love tonight."

"And Hermione would know, she talks to Ginny all the time." Harry and Hermione nodded enthusiastically at each other.

Draco looked at them through the mirror, "You guys are not being helpful."

Harry laughed and lay his head on this arms. Harry tried to imagine being in Draco's shoes. Getting ready to go on date. Having to worry about impressing his date, wanting to make sure there were more to come. It really was intimidating. But he probably didn't have to worry about ever being in that position. He couldn't imagine Severus going on a date. Let alone agreeing to go on one with Harry.

"So Hermione," Harry decided to change the subject, "when are you and Ron going to take the next step?"

"Yea, when are you going to let the weasel get to third base?" Draco asked, obviously happy with the change in topic.

Harry glared at Draco, "No not that step. I'm talking marriage and babies."

"Third base and babies kind of go together." Draco mumbled.

Hermione was blushing. Harry thought it was cute. "Shouldn't that be a question you need to ask Ron?" Hermione answered.

"Come on, Mione. You're a strong, independent woman. You can ask him!" Harry insisted.

Hermione shook her head while laughing, "Can you imagine Ron's reaction if I took that chance away from him?"

Harry laughed as well, "That's true. He would take it as a hit to his pride."

Draco turned away from the mirror for the first time in the past hour, "Should we drop some hints, Granger? How do you want the moment to happen? Fireworks?"

"Big brass band?"

"Surrounded by a million books?"

"Oh oh! An engagement ring made from a book?" Harry and Draco broke down in hysterics.

Hermione was watching them with amusement, "You guys are almost as bad as Fred and George."

Harry had to wipe away the tears from his eyes. Draco was grinning at him. "Crazy to think how far we've come in a short period of time." He mused out loud.

Draco nodded in agreement, "You'll always be scarhead to me though!"

"And you're always the ferret."

Hermione just shook her head at their antics. "I'll take fireworks and grand theatrics. I want him to put in some effort, not just pop the question at home in bed."

Draco wriggled his eyebrows, "That sounds perfect to me. I ask the question, she says yes, and we're already in the perfect position to celebrate."

"Gross, mate." Harry answered with a disgusted look.

Draco laughed, but all of the sudden he froze, "Wait? What time is it?"

Harry looked at the clock on the other man's desk, "Quarter till 9?"

"Shit!" Draco exclaimed. He took one last look in the mirror and went to grab his cloak, "I'm supposed to meet her in ten minutes!" He rushed to the living room. Harry and Hermione quickly jumped out of bed to follow him.

They fussed over him, making sure his clothes were straight. Harry helped him with his cloak. Hermione handed him his wand. Harry opened the door and Hermione pushed him through. "Go get her, Tiger." Harry said and shut the door with a wave. Hermione and Harry stood quietly facing the closed door.

Suddenly the door opened and Draco's angry face appeared, "Get out of my rooms!" Harry and Hermione laughed as they exited through the door behind him. They waved as he walked quickly down the hall. "Don't forget the flowers!" Harry called after him, which made Draco curse and take off in a run.

Harry glanced at Hermione, "How long do you think it'll take him to realize he could just conjure a flower?"

Hermione laughed "This job is much more fun than I thought it would be." Harry nodded in agreement. "Well I'm going to go home and see Ron. Do you want to come?"

Harry considered it, but knew that Ron probably missed his girlfriend and he didn't want to get in the way of that. He shook his head and smiled, "Not tonight. Maybe another time."

Hermione looked like she was going to protest but Harry did the same he had done to Draco and pushed her towards her rooms, "Go on. Have fun."

"Goodnight Harry!" She said as she began to walk away.

Harry just smiled after her. And suddenly he was alone. He looked around the hallway, sighed, and began to make his way to his own empty rooms.


	7. For You and Me

It was the beginning of December, and the grounds were starting to freeze. Snow hadn't completely shown up yet, but Harry could feel that it was coming. Although the end of the first term were coming and that meant tests, the students didn't seem to be worried about them. Harry was grateful for that, as he decided to take advantage of the warmth of the library and didn't want to be surrounded by studying students.

As a student, Harry didn't have time to enjoy what the library had to offer. If he were in there, it was to study, or to find information that would help them in the war. He never got the chance to pick up a book and read it for pleasure. It was one of things he enjoyed most now as an adult.

He was walking down one of the aisle slowly, letting his fingers caress the spines of the books as he passed them. He read each title, waiting for one to jump out at him. He had finished his last book the night before and he was itching for a new one.

His fingers stopped on an older book, the spine almost falling apart. Harry read the title and decided that he would read a few pages before taking it to his room. He lifted the book from its spot and walked over to the back corner of the library, where four large fluffy armchair were positioned in a circle. He chose his favorite of the four and sat with his legs underneath him and his arm leaning on edge of the chair. He sat the book in his lap and opened it to the first page.

He was so engrossed in the book that he missed the sound of footsteps approaching. He only looked up when a shadow fell over the pages of his book. "Are you…reading? For fun?" The headmaster asked with an incredulous look.

Harry watched the amusement flicker across the man's face. Harry wanted nothing more than for it to happen again. "As crazy as it seems, that's exactly what I'm doing."

"Well Mr. Potter, I don't think anything else you do in your life could surprise me more." Harry seriously doubted that. He could think of a few things he wanted to do right now that would shock the man.

Harry just chuckled in response and looked back at his book. Not that he could read it with the man looming over him.

Severus seemed to sense that and he sat in one of the chairs across from Harry. "When did you become such a bibliophile?"

Harry closed his book lightly, obviously not getting any further in it. He sat it down on the table between them. "When I traveled with Puddlemere United, we would stop in a dozen different cities for tournaments. Obviously I didn't know anyone, so I decided reading would keep me company."

Severus nodded, as if he understood. "And what kind of books does the hero of the wizarding world find interesting?"

Harry ignored the jab. He was just happy that the man was asking him questions for once. Maybe it meant that Severus was trying to get to know him. "Fiction mostly. I have been trying to make my way through the classics."

"That's surprising. I figured you would go for the more recent works."

Harry just shrugged, not sure what to say to that. They lapsed into silence again. "Do you have any plans for Christmas?" Harry asked, trying to keep the awkwardness to a minimum.

Severus gave him a look that made him feel like an idiot, "I'm the Headmaster. I must stay here for the holidays."

"Well yea, but I'm sure you could take a couple hours to go visit family on Christmas day." Harry didn't want him to think he was stupid.

Severus just shook his head, "I'm sure I could, but I do not have any such family to visit." Harry looked for some sign of sadness or regret, but he didn't see any.

Harry nodded in understanding, "Yea. Me either."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "I thought you considered the Weasleys family."

Harry was surprised Severus even knew that. It wasn't a secret, but you had to know Harry to know that about him. "Of course I do, and I'll be going over there on Christmas eve to celebrate. But it's not the same. I don't know, it's hard to explain."

"There's no need to explain." Severus answered, "I shared the same feelings about the Malfoy family." That was something Harry didn't know about the man. He knew they were close, hence Severus being named godfather over Draco.

"You could come, if you want." Harry said suddenly. He surprised even himself with that statement.

Severus furrowed his eyebrows, "Where exactly?"

"To the Weasleys. For Christmas eve. They have a big feast and invite people over to celebrate. It's not just a bunch of redheads."

"I do not think that would be appropriate." Severus answered with a bit of an uncomfortableness between them.

"Why?"

"They did not invite me themselves. So the only appropriate way to just show up would be as your plus one."

Harry was stunned for a second. He hadn't considered that. He was not the best at remembering social conventions. Of course Severus couldn't just show up because Harry invited him. That would be rude. "Oh."

Severus looked at Harry with amusement. And it looked to Harry that he was smiling. It was subtle and most people would confuse it with a grimace, but Harry was sure it was more than that. He smiled back at him.

Severus looked around and put his arms on the sides of the chair as to leave, "I shall leave you to your reading then?" It seemed almost like a question to Harry. As if Severus did not want to leave but thought maybe Harry wanted him to.

"Oh. Well I mean if you have somewhere better to be." Harry answered, tossing the ball into Severus' court. He didn't want to be the one to admit he was enjoying the other man's company.

Severus stared at Harry with an intense look, "I do not."

Harry nodded, "Well. Ok then." And Severus relaxed back into his chair again. It was a subtle exchange. One that did not seem like much to an outsider, but to Harry, it held much more meaning. It was an acknowledgment from the other man that there was something going on between the two of them. And even more than that, it seemed like Severus also wanted to see where it went.

And so they sat in the back of the library and talked.

It was there that Draco found them an hour later. The book on the table lay forgotten and Harry was sitting back in his seat with his legs on the table. Severus was not so informal, but he was leaning back in his chair with his chin on his hand as if listening intently to what Harry was saying.

"Hey there!" Draco exclaimed, not really caring that he was interrupting the two. He plopped himself down into one of the empty chairs. "What's up?"

Harry smiled politely at Draco. The guy was his friend after all, even if he was interrupting the best hour of Harry's life. He wouldn't hold it against him this time. "Hey." He said simply, ignoring the other question.

Severus nodded towards Draco with a cool, neutral expression. "Draco."

"So it's fucking freezing out there." Draco went on, not really noticing the tightness in the air.

"That's what happens when it becomes winter." Harry said with a laugh.

Severus stood up, Harry noticed with sadness. Their conversation was obviously over. Damn Malfoy. "Well I will leave you boys to it." There wasn't a question to it this time. And the term boys left a bad taste in Harry's mouth. He hoped that wasn't what Severus saw him as.

"Bye, Sev!" Draco said without a care in the world.

Harry couldn't bring himself to say goodbye. He just watched the older man walk towards him as he passed. He stopped just at the edge of the chair, his hand touching the fabric just centimeters away from Harry's fingers. He looked down at Harry, "I shall talk to you later." Harry's heart soared. He nodded quickly. Snape tapped his fingers twice on the chair as if to push himself into motion, and then walked away.

Harry mentally high fived himself for not turning to watch him leave. Instead he smiled at Draco, trying to act calm and collected.

Draco wasn't buying it. "So what were you guys doing?"

"Just talking," Harry shrugged.

Draco wiggled his eyebrows, "Just talking?" It was a little too suggestive for Harry's liking.

He narrowed his eyes at his friend, "Yes," he said slowly. "Why do you ask? What do you know?"

Draco grinned, "Oh you know, just that you are crushing hard on my godfather."

Harry sputtered, "What? I don't know what you're talking about!"

Draco rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair, "Oh whatever, Potter. You're so obvious."

Harry scoffed. And then scoffed again. "Pffft." He was great at comebacks.

Draco couldn't help but laugh at his pathetic friend, "Ok you're not obvious. Not to anyone else. But to your best, coolest, most awesome friend, it's hard to miss."

Harry dropped his head into his hands, humiliated that Draco knew. Despite what he said, if Draco knew, then others probably did too. He didn't want to worry about everyone else while he tried to figure out what was going on between Severus and him. He just wanted simple.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Draco said, reaching forward to slap Harry on the shoulder, "But man are you bold! First guy you've ever seriously been interested and you chose Severus Snape."

Harry shot Draco a deadly look. "Shut up, Malfoy. People may hear you!"

"There's no one in here. Besides after all the help you gave me with Ginny, I feel like I need to return the favor."

Harry stood up quick, "No! Don't you dare." He started walking away from the blonde.

Draco jogged to catch, "Come on, Potter! I'm like the perfect man for the job."

"Draco." Harry said warningly.

Draco began to circle Harry excitedly like a puppy, "Let me heeeelp," he whined.

"Draco Malfoy. If you do not get away from me right now, I will drop kick you." Harry threatened.

Draco stopped and held his hands up in surrender. "Ok ok. I'm going." Harry kept going in the direction of his rooms and Draco stood in the middle of the hallway with a large grin on his face. Harry was going to need a new friend soon.

* * *

Harry's ability to find a new friend proved futile. And so, he was stuck with Draco as his Christmas shopping partner. He tried to convince Hermione to go but she was trying to catch up with school stuff before the term ended. He could have gone alone but he never would have heard the end of it from Draco when he found out.

There were walking slowly through a bazaar in Paris that Draco suggested. He told Harry that it specialized in exotic items. After years of getting his friends presents, he had to step out of the box before he ended up getting Ron another Chudley Cannon shirt.

Draco had already found the perfect present for Ginny and could not stop talking about that accomplishment. After rolling his eyes for the millionth time, Harry decided to split up from him to look around on his own. He looked around a booth that was full of odds and ends. He didn't like to get people trinkets that just sat on a shelf and looked pretty. He liked things that were useful. Harry knew the kind of thing he wanted to get Hermione. As a new professor, he figured she might appreciate things that would help her in potions. So he was looking for things specific to potions. He found some basic cauldrons and scales, but nothing was jumping out at him.

He was perusing a case of knives when one caught his attention. It was black and shiny with a hint of red throughout. He flagged down the shop attendant, "What is this one made of?"

The attendant opened the case and withdrew the small knife, it glistened in the light. "It's dragonglass."

"Dragonglass?" Harry had never heard of it.

The attendant looked at Harry like he was a child, "Dragonglass, made from the fire of dragons? It is rare and dead useful in potions and even healing."

"Healing? Why does it help with that?"

"It's wicked sharp and when used on live things, it stops the bleeding instantly. So it is a good tool for getting samples without having to give blood restoring potions to the donor. Also in potion-making, it allows you to get precise sized ingredients. Are you interested?" She looked eager for the sale.

Harry looked at the knife again. It was beautiful. And he knew someone that would get great use out of it, but what if he had one, "I don't know. It would be a gift for someone and I'm not sure if they have something like this already."

The attendant scoffed, "I doubt they have anything like this. Not only is it rare, but the price alone makes it almost impossible that they have one."

Harry frowned at that, "How much is it?"

The attendant pointed him to a sign and Harry's eyes grew comically wide. I mean he had the money, sure, but that was a lot of money to spend on someone that he wasn't even dating. But it was the perfect present. There was nothing else that Harry could find today that would be better. Harry sighed. He was screwed. "I'll take it." He told the attendant, who looked like she could cry. "Do you have anything that would be good for someone that wants to become a potions master?"

The attendant gestured him towards another shelf, "Yes! These crystal jars are perfect for collecting specimen and keeping them completely fresh for as long as they need to be. It's much better than glass ones where the cork could loosen. And these will never break." Harry eyed them carefully. Hermione could probably use something like that. He nodded to the attendant that he would take a set of those as well. She nodded and grabbed them. She took them to the register and began to carefully gift wrap both presents. She put the dragonglass in a velvet lined box and wrapped that box up with simple silver paper. For the jars, Harry had her pick paper that was more festive.

After he spent a small fortune on his purchase, he went back into the alley to search for presents for the rest of the people on his list. Once he was done, he shrunk down his packages and slipped them into this pocket. All but the dragonglass for Severus, which he didn't feel comfortable using magic on.

He finally found Draco, who was talking to a storekeeper about some of the goods that he was selling. "Hey Drake, all done?"

Draco thanked the man and then turned to Harry, "Hey I wondered where you went! Yea I finished ages ago." He walked towards the man and showed him his pile of presents.

"Wow that's a lot."

Draco laughed as he shrunk down his parcels, "This place was a gold mine! Did you get what you needed?"

Harry nodded, "Yea, I found something for everyone." They agreed to apparate back to Hogwarts. Once safely back on the ground, they began walking through the gates onto Hogwarts' lawn.

"What did you get me?" Draco asked in fake nonchalance.

"Who says I got you anything?"

They walked past the lake which was beginning to freeze over. The ground was hard and cold but still no snow, which made Harry a little sad. He loved snow at Hogwarts. It made the castle sparkle. He realized Draco had been talking and he wasn't listening. "Plus there was that time I gave you the last of the treacle tart at dinner. And I give you sound advice about teaching."

"Ok Draco, I get it, you're obsessed with me." He teased.

"You wish, Potter. I was just naming off all the reasons you should have gotten me the best present ever."

"Right." Harry answered. They were almost to the castle.

Draco glanced at him, "Did you get Severus something?" Harry blushed but didn't answer. It was all that Draco needed, "Aww my little Harry, trying to woo my Godfather."

"It sounds gross when you say it like that."

Draco laughed. "You guys would be good together."

Harry sure hoped so.

A/N: Yes, I'm a game of thrones fan. Yes I got dragonglass from there. Let's all just back away and ignore it ever happened.


	8. There's A Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow

Hogwarts was quiet during Christmas break. It was a nice change from the hustle and bustle of a normal school day. On average, there were only about 20 students that stayed behind, and often just half the staff. As a teacher, Harry loved Christmas break. There was no homework to give out or grade, no classes to teach, and no tests to administer. He had free time. He could go flying or read a book without being interrupted. It was like heaven.

The first morning after the students all left, Harry woke up at his normal time. It would take a couple days before Harry's body would adjust to sleeping in again. Breakfast during breaks started a little later, so Harry had extra time. He decided to go for a run.

It was a ritual that he had done when he was playing Quidditch. They would run twice a day to keep up stamina. It wasn't uncommon for some professional level games to last for days, so they needed to make sure their bodies were ready. Since becoming a teacher, Harry only ran when he had the time, which was not as often as he'd like.

He dressed in a simple t-shirt and athletic shorts and put on his old trainers. He was going to freeze his ass off in the cold, but that would just motivate him to move faster. He made sure to tuck his wand away in case he died of hypothermia and then made his way to the Quidditch pitch.

The air hit him so hard it took his breath away. It took a few minutes to catch his breath again, but when he did, he took off at a light jog. He briefly thought that maybe he should have put on pants instead, but decided to push through the cold. Once he got to the pitch, he took off at a run. It wasn't quite as good as flying, but Harry enjoyed the fresh air on his face. It made him feel alive.

He ran around the pitch a couple times, loving the freedom he felt. His life was becoming a little bit more complicated these days as he tried to decide what to do about his feelings for Severus. All he did anymore was think about the man and try to decipher everything. So he needed these moments where he didn't have the chance to think. He just ran. The cold helped as well.

But finally his chest felt tight and his breathing was too fast. He knew that the cold was catching up to him. He veered out of the field and back towards the castle, now at a jog. Once he got inside, he stood in the warmth of the hall to try to get feeling back into his body. He was sweaty and gross, and he realized that it was past the start of breakfast. Harry decided to go straight to the Great Hall instead of changing first. He got his wand and cast a quick cleaning charm. He would shower after breakfast.

When he entered the Hall, the single table that was used during holidays was almost full. There were a couple scattered seats among the students, and one next to Severus. None of the students wanted to sit directly next to their Headmaster. Harry couldn't blame them. Severus was extremely intimidating, even now that he wasn't the nasty, mean potion's Master. Harry smiled at those that waved to him and took the seat next to Severus.

The headmaster glanced at him and then did a double take. "What are you wearing?" He asked as if Harry had come in wearing a dragon costume.

Harry smiled at him, "Sorry, I was out running and didn't want to go all the way back to my rooms to change."

Severus blinked. "Running?"

Harry was shoveling food onto his plate. Running had built up an appetite. He took a bite out of sausage and nodded, "Yep."

"And you wore that? It's freezing outside!" Severus exclaimed in shock.

Harry laughed, "Not if you run fast enough." He took another bite of food.

Severus rolled his eyes and went back to his own plate. "You're going to get a cold. You should at least take a pepper-up potion."

Hearing that from Severus was better than any potion he could take, but he wasn't going to tell the man that. "I'll stop by the infirmary."

Poppy must have been listening, as she chimed in at that, "Actually I was going to ask you Severus if you could make some. It's cold and flu season, my stash has been used up."

Severus frowned at her, "We have a potions professor again, Poppy. You could have asked her before she left."

Poppy just shrugged her shoulders, "It slipped my mind." She winked at Harry when Severus looked away. Harry gave her a grin.

Severus was rubbing his temples with his hands. He sighed, "Fine, I will do it."

"Great! It'll do you some good to get back into the potions classroom!" Poppy said with enthusiasm.

Severus just glared at her before going back to his food.

Harry was getting full and he slowed down on eating. He took a couple sips of juice and sat back in his chair. The students that had stayed were all laughing and talking together. They didn't seem to mind having to sit at the same table with those that taught them. They pretty much ignored the professors.

Harry looked back over at Severus and saw that the man was done eating. He bid his goodbyes to those he sat next to and stood up. Harry stood up as well and followed the man. "Severus!" He exclaimed when he caught up.

Severus stopped and waited for Harry, "Yes?"

"Are you going to make those potions now?" Harry asked nonchalantly.

Severus turned and looked at him, "I was, yes."

"Do you mind if I join you?" Harry was trying to stay calm, but the idea of spending the morning alone with Severus was making his heart race.

Severus looked him up and down, which made Harry shiver, "Not like that you're not."

Harry grinned, "I'll meet you down there in ten."

"Very well."

Harry quickly ran to his rooms. Maybe even faster than he had ran earlier. When he got there, he jumped into the shower and did the quickest wash he had ever done in his life. He jumped into pants and a clean t-shirt, followed by robes. He almost ran out of the room without shoes, but quickly remembered them.

Harry walked as calmly as possible to the dungeons. When he got to the door of the classroom, he took a second to straighten his robes and pat down his hair. Another deep breath and he walked into the classroom. He let it out in a defeated sort of way when he realized Severus wasn't even in there. Maybe he took too long?

He looked around the room, as if Severus would be hiding under a table or something. He thought about sitting in one of the student's chairs to wait, but didn't know if the man would even show up. It was a good try, he thought.

He was about to leave when he heard a deep voice ring from the other room that Harry hadn't thought to check. "In here." Harry smiled. He was probably an idiot, but it's okay.

Harry followed the voice into the store room. Severus was filling his arms with supplies, he had jars of gross looking things that Harry had never heard of and was trying to get more. Harry went over without a word and took some of the things from his arms. Severus looked at him but Harry just smiled, "You know you have a wand, right?"

He filled his own arms instead, leaving Severus' hands free to grab more stuff.

When Harry didn't get a response, Harry looked up at him. Severus was still staring at him. Harry's smile dropped. There were a million emotions going through those eyes and Harry couldn't figure out a damn one. "Severus?"

The motion was quick. One second Severus was just staring at him, the next his hands were on his face, pulling him closer for a quick and gentle kiss. Harry was stunned. He didn't even have time to react before Severus pulled away and quickly went back to grabbing things off the shelf.

In the part of his mind that hadn't completely caught up yet, Harry wondered if he would be granted house points for not dropping anything. The other part told him to shut up. What had just happened? Did it even happen? Maybe Harry was having a daydream.

Severus had his hands full again and moved to leave the room, not even looking or addressing Harry.

Harry scrambled after him, holding onto his haul so as not to drop anything. "Wait!" He yelled after him, "You didn't even let me react. I had my hands full!"

Severus didn't look at him as he put things down on the main worktable. "Quit whining."

"Severus!" Harry said in an exacerbated voice. He was going to kiss him and not say anything? No explanation?

Severus looked up at him and Harry was immediately quiet. "Harry, don't," he pleaded. Harry could see he was a moment away from panicking. Harry's eyes grew wide and he just nodded. He looked away and started to put his own haul on the table for Severus to sort through.

Severus grabbed a beaker with shaking hands and all Harry wanted to do was take them into his own. "Can you put some water in this?" He asked, handing the beaker to him.

Harry nodded his head, "Yea." He grabbed the beaker and went to the sink. Harry wasn't sure what happened, but Severus was obviously worried about something. Surely he didn't think that Harry didn't want it to happen. Or maybe he was afraid it would change things. Once the beaker was full, Harry turned and just watched the other man. He was being his usual methodical self, placing the jars in the order he would need them for the potion.

Harry knew he wasn't ready to talk about it. So they wouldn't. If Severus didn't want it to change anything, then it wouldn't. Harry tried to push the butterflies in his stomach away and he went back to the table. He handed the beaker to the other man who took it with a quiet thank you.

Harry went to the table immediately in front of the one Severus was working at and sat on it. "How many will Poppy need?" He tried to keep his voice normal.

Severus glanced up just slightly, "Normally we try to have a dozen or so in stock. But with the season, I'll double that for now."

Harry whistled, "That's a lot. Can you make a big batch of it and use that or do you have to it 24 times?"

Harry could see the man relax slightly. "I can make a batch, but it won't be big enough for that many. I'll do half today and half tomorrow. Plus an extra one for you."

"I'm fine, really. I don't need any."

Severus didn't look up this time, "I will not have you get sick during break and have you ruin your Christmas."

The butterflies were back and Harry wanted to curse. He wanted to shake the man. He wanted to push him against the wall and kiss him back, show him how much he wanted that kiss. He wanted to run away and never show his face again. But he didn't do any of that. "Do you want me to help with anything?"

Severus snorted, "No. I'll manage." It made Harry blush. He knew he wasn't good at potions but he could stir or chop things. Fine.

Harry began to move around the room, looking through the cabinets and drawers. He knew what most of them contained. It was the same stuff that had been there when he was a student. He knew Hermione did too and decided to play a little prank on her..

"What are you doing?" Severus asked from the other side of the room.

Harry didn't turn around. He found the cabinet with the cauldrons and started to remove them. "Nothing." He said innocently.

He went to the next cabinet and pulled out the beakers and jars used to collect specimen. "What are you up to?"

"It's better if you don't know, then you wont be an accomplice."

"Put that stuff back."

Harry turned and gave him a sneaky smile, "Nope." He saw Severus chuckle. He turned back to his job. He began to place the cauldrons in the now empty beaker cabinet. Then he moved on and found another cabinets to put the beakers. He thought about switching labels on ingredients, but figured that might lead to an accident like they had cleaned up a couple months ago. Instead he went to the tables and took every other stirring rod out of those drawers. Finally he went to the main worktable where Severus was working and opened the main drawer. He noticed the way the man stiffened beside him, but didn't comment on it. This time he grabbed all the red ink.

With his pockets full of stolen goods, he went back to sit at the table and face the other man. "You finished?" Severus asked when he noticed Harry was sitting again.

Harry smiled, "Yes. I am." He watched the man work, enjoying the intimate feeling of being alone with him while he did what he did best. "How did you get started with potions?" Severus looked up at him, seemingly surprised by the question. "Did someone teach you when you were a child?"

"No. I learned in school, just as you learned." Severus went to turn down the fire on the cauldron, "When I realized I was good at it, I read every book I could on the subject." He stirred the bubbling liquid slowly, counting the turns before continuing on, "When I joined the Dark Lord, he had the need for a potions master. So I became one."

Harry didn't expect for Voldemort to be so involved in Severus' career choice. "I guess it worked out well in the end."

Severus looked up at him again. "Yes. I supposed it did." He put down his stirring rod, "Finally finished."

Harry peered over the top of the cauldron, "That didn't take long."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "It's almost lunchtime."

Harry blushed, "Oh. I didn't even notice."

"All I have to do it ladle it into the jars. You can leave if you want." Severus said it casually but he didn't look up from his work.

Harry didn't want to. But he thought maybe he should. Severus probably needed some time alone to think. Harry thought he probably should too. "Yea. Ok. I need to stop by the library anyways. I'll see you at lunch?"

Severus nodded. Harry refrained from sighing and just turned to leave the room.

* * *

But Harry did not see Severus at Lunch. Or at dinner. Instead, Harry hid in the library. He sat in the same chairs that he sat in a couple weeks ago with Severus and replayed the kiss in his mind. He was probably a coward. They should have removed him from the Gryffindor house.

So much for simple and uncomplicated.

The next morning, Harry lay in bed debating whether he should go to breakfast. But he didn't want to hide the rest of his life. He got up and took a shower. Yesterday he took the quickest shower ever, this time he took the longest. He turned the hot water on scalding and let it hit him. He didn't even know if he noticed the pain. When he got out, he put on a shirt and some jeans. He didn't care about the robe.

It was with a much different mood that he entered the Great Hall today. But he stood outside the room and gave himself a pep talk. He would be brave. He would act like nothing happened. He wouldn't make things worse.

Just like the day before, the table was almost full and the seat next to Severus was empty. Harry strode in and put on a smile. He nodded at his students who were once again happily talking. When he took his seat next to Severus, he greeted his colleagues like normal.

Harry got a strange sense of déjà vu when Severus did a double take. This time he grabbed his arm and turned it in an unnatural way to expose the back skin. It was reddened and angry looking, "What did you do?" Severus demanded.

Harry smiled inwardly. "Hot water." He answered simply.

"Hot water? It's almost got blisters!"

"It's fine." Harry sighed with relief. They were acting semi-normal.

Severus shook his head and gave Harry a disapproving look, "You're an idiot."

Harry grinned at him, "Thank you." He began serving himself food in a much better mood.

After a few bites with silence between the two of them, Harry spoke again, "Will you be finishing the Pepper-Up potion today?"

"Yes." Severus didn't look at him but seemed to know when Harry was about to talk again, "And yes, you may come with me."

Harry grinned again. He finished his food in what he hoped was a normal pace. When Severus was also finished, he followed the man down into the dungeons. The walk was silent, but Severus stayed side by side with him. Normally Severus walked so quickly that Harry had to speed walk to catch up.

When they entered the classroom, Severus went straight to his work station. He had kept all of his ingredients out on the table ready to be used today. No trips into the storeroom today.

Harry took his spot at the table in front of Severus. He turn to lay on top of it, his arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. It was a position he obviously had never been in before, so he took a few minutes to appreciate the details of the potions classroom's ceiling. "What do you think your patronus would be if you had never met my mom?"

Severus, who was hunched over his work as he delicately prepared the potion, did not even blink at the random question. "Get off the table like that!"

"No. Now answer the question."

Severus rolled his eyes at him without looking up, "Would you believe me if I said a snake?"

Harry turned his head to look at his companion and saw the man smirk, "Nope." He said simply.

Severus glanced up him, "Worth a shot." The smirk remained, "A raven."

"Raven?"

"Yes, it's a black bird. Black bill. Black eyes." The older man deadpanned.

Harry rolled his eyes this time, "I know what a raven is, you prat! I meant why a raven? Other than all the black."

Severus went back to his potion, cutting up ingredients with precision. Harry noticed that he wasn't using a dragonglass knife, "Ravens are highly intelligent. A lot of cultures think of them as spies." He paused. Harry watched the man carefully. "In Norse legend, Odin would always have two ravens by his side. Every day they would fly around the land bring news to Odin."

Severus stirred his potion with thoughtful strokes. Harry could watch him work for hours. He could also listen to him tell him tales and legends all day long. Most importantly, Harry realized, he could sit in silence with this man for the rest of his life.

"Also," Severus' deep voice interrupted Harry's thoughts, "a group of ravens is sometimes called an unkindness."

Harry let out a surprised laugh, "Well that's fitting."

Severus gave Harry a rare, real smile. Not the kind of wide, toothy smile that Harry was often known to show, but a slight raise of the corners of his mouth and a softening of his eyes. "Are you calling me unkind, Potter?"

Harry turned to look back at the ceiling, "No comment," he answered. "Do you think your Animagus form would be a raven too?"

"How do you know I'm not an Animagus?"

Harry turned his head again. He was going to get whiplash. Severus was working steadily on the potion. "Are you?"

Severus wiped his hands on a washcloth sitting on the table and looked at Harry, "I am not. But a raven would be a good choice. The flying alone would be useful. They are meant to blend in well with the night." He moved to the other side of the table and leaned back against it, facing Harry.

He crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at Harry like he was a puzzle, "Why do you ask all these inane questions?"

Harry looked back at him as well, "I can stop if it bothers you."

"That's not what I said."

"I don't know. I just want to get to know you."

Severus furrowed his eyebrows, "Why?"

"Why not?" He wasn't ready to admit his feelings just yet.

Severus shook his head and dropped his arms to his side, "You're an idiot."

Harry smiled again, "Yes, you've said that already today." He sat up and swung his legs around, completely facing the other man. They stood and watched each other for a long moment.

Severus took the step forward that would put him dangerously close to Harry. He placed his hands on either side of Harry on the table and used his height advantage to loom over him, his face just inches away.

Harry's breath caught in his throat, and he gazed into the darkest eyes he had ever seen. He was tired of trying to read the emotions in them. He decided to take things into his own hands, "Severus?"

"Yes?"

His voice was thick, "You kissed me yesterday." It wasn't a question.

Dark eyes somehow got darker, but Harry was happy to note that he didn't move away at the mention.

"Yes."

Harry licked his lips, which was not missed by Severus. "Are you going to do it again?"

Severus seemed to catch his breath this time. Harry was proud of a lot of his accomplishments in his short life, but on a personal level, he was most proud out of causing that reaction from such a stoic man.

"Yes." It was quiet, if Harry wasn't an inch away from the man that said it, he wouldn't have heard it.

"Oh good."

The other man snorted and finally closed the distance between them. Severus' lips were soft. They touched his with hesitance. Harry let him test the waters. Let him set the pace. For now.

Severus stepped even closer, his legs going on in between Harry's. He moved his hands behind Harry's head, deepening the kiss. Harry moved his own hands to the other's chest. But he definitely wasn't going to push him away. Instead he grabbed his robes and pulled him closer.

Harry opened his mouth slightly, hoping that Severus would take the bait. Instead, he felt the man pull away. He kept his hands on the back of his head but he pulled far enough away to look Harry in the eye.

"My potion." Severus' voice cracked and he cleared his throat gently, "I have to tend to it."

Harry nodded, "Ok."

"I have to move away now."

"Ok."

Severus chuckled softly, "You have to let go."

Harry was still holding on to the man's robes. He looked down at this offending hands, as if he just noticed what he was doing. "Oh." He released the man and patted the man's chest to smooth out the wrinkles he caused. "Sorry."

Severus removed his own hands from behind Harry's head and stepped away fully. Harry was instantly cold. He watched the man go back to his potion with a large smile on his face. He didn't know if he could stop smiling if he tried.

A/N: Squee! Finally! We made it to the best part. Information about the Ravens came from Wikipedia. Thank you so much for all the reviews!


	9. Shining at the End of Every Day

Christmas Eve came much too fast for Harry's liking. This was the first day in almost a week that Harry would not be able to go see Severus. After the kiss, Harry tried hard to find a way to spend time with the man, no matter what they were doing. Most of the time Harry would sit in the chairs in Severus' office while the other man answered letters. They had shared a few more chaste kisses, but Harry was ready to make them not so chaste.

Harry sighed at the thought as he got ready for the Weasley's party. He was going through his wardrobe, looking for the right outfit for the occasion. Not that the family would even care if he came in his pajamas. But he didn't get to dress up often, so he was taking advantage of it.

He chose the darkest black pants and a maroon button up shirt. He would have worn a formal robe, but they often had a tendency to play quidditch or other rough sports while together and he didn't want to be caught on a broom with thick formal robes. He put them on carefully, not wanting to wrinkle them. He gave his hair a customary glare before moving out of his bedroom and into the living room. He had laid his presents on the table so he would remember to bring them. He was just about to make himself a cup of tea when he heard a knock on the door.

Harry didn't really know who it could be, most of the people in the castle were gone. He sat down his cup and went to the door. His confusion was instantly gone when he opened the door to a familiar black-haired man.

Severus stood outside his door and looked him up and down. Harry blushed at the scrutiny. He was glad that he hadn't gone for the pajamas. They stood that way for a couple of seconds, which felt like eternity to Harry.

Severus finally looked up at Harry again, "You look exquisite."

Harry blushed again. It was a constant state these days. "Thank you." He stepped aside and motioned for Severus to come in.

But the other man shook his head, "I don't want to make you late for your party. I just wanted to…" He trailed off, looking embarrassed.

Harry grinned widely at him, "Just wanted to see me?"

Severus' eyes darkened, "Impertinent brat."

Harry laughed and leaned against the doorway. "Come with me?"

Severus raised his eyebrow and smirked, "Do you need a bodyguard at the Weasleys?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "No. But you mentioned something about a plus one awhile ago."

Severus smiled slightly. But then he shook his head, "I'm sorry. I have a previous engagement to attend tonight."

Harry pouted, which made the other man chuckle and step closer. Harry looked up at him, his heart racing. It still shocked him to be in this situation. His breath caught in his throat when Severus moved a hand and caressed his cheek.

"Your eyes are so expressive." Severus muttered, staring into Harry's eyes that were wide with wonder.

Harry laughed breathlessly, "Well not everyone had spy training."

Severus smiled again and leaned down to kiss the man. Harry gasped, although he knew it was going to happen. Severus took advantage of it and opened his own mouth. Harry was really shocked this time. He moved his hands behind Severus' head and pulled him closer, devouring his mouth. Severus pressed him up against the doorway forcefully, as if he was trying to get as close as possible. Harry didn't think they could be any closer, but he tried anyways.

Harry felt thoroughly kissed when Severus finally pulled away. They were both breathing hard and Harry's cheeks were reddened. Harry wanted to say screw the Weasleys and pull Severus into his rooms. But he couldn't do that to his family.

Harry sighed and Severus seemed to sense the meaning. He smiled, "I will see you tomorrow."

"I know." Harry looked up at the man. He didn't want to seem like some lovesick child. He could be mature about all this.

"You're going to be late."

"Yea yea yea." Harry said with a smile. He walked back into his room and turned back before shutting the door, "Goodbye Severus."

"Goodbye Harry."

* * *

"Harry!" The chorus of mostly redheads was the first thing Harry heard when he went through the floo. They were all sitting in the living room, the girls were sitting on the couches surrounding the boys on the floor who were in the middle of a game of gobstones.

Harry felt like he had stepped back in a time machine. It was like they had never grown up and gone mostly separate ways. Except now they truly were all carefree.

Hermione sat on the couch next to Fleur and Charlie's wife Annette. The other couch held Draco, who was yelling out all the ways they were playing the game wrong, and Ginny who was laughing hysterically. The floor held all Weasley brothers, with the major exception of Percy. He was the one causality the family had endured in the war. That is why it was so important that they had these family holidays. To remind each other of what they have to lose.

They all looked up when Harry came through. Ron hopped up and went over to him. He slapped the man on his shoulder and smiled, "Harry, my man. Glad you could make it."

Harry lightly punched the man, "Of course I made it. I always do."

Ron grinned at him and pushed him towards the others. "Want to see me kick my brothers' butts?"

That caused a riot among the ones on the floor. Harry stepped out of the line of fire and sat next to Draco. "Hey Malfoy. Enjoying your break?"

Draco couldn't tear his eyes away from the violent scene occurring in front of him. Ron was nowhere to be seen but by the sounds of it, he was somewhere under the pile of redheads. Draco shook his head and looked at Harry with a smile, "Yea. It's been nice and relaxing."

Ginny poked her head around Draco, "We went scuba diving!"

Harry laughed, "What? Draco got his hair wet?"

Draco glared at him, "I'm not a pansy, Scarhead. Of course I did." Ginny leaned back to carefully convey behind Draco's back that he was indeed lying.

Harry smirked, "Right. I must have been thinking of someone else."

"Damn right you were. Is Hogwarts still standing with you there by yourself?"

Harry went back to watching the Weasleys, "I could run that place if I wanted to, Malfoy."

"I'll make sure to tell Severus," Draco said with a wink that Harry hoped no one else had seen. Harry wondered what Draco would say if he found out about the sudden change in their relationship while he had been gone.

Hermione had made her way past the commotion and was standing in front of Harry. He stood up to embrace her.

"Hey Harry! How are you doing?"

Harry smiled, not wanting to give away just how well he was doing, "I'm great Hermione. How about you? Any life changing news?" He glanced quickly over at Ron, who broke free and was trying to crawl to freedom.

"You'd be the first to know," She said with a soft smile.

"What in the world is going on in here? Get up, the lot of you!" Mrs. Weasley's stern voice was enough to stop everything. The boys all stood up, looking sheepishly at their mom. Harry thought it was amazing that well into adulthood for most of these men, they still were afraid of her. Harry wasn't going to lie though, he would be as well.

Mrs. Weasley turned her angry face from her sons to Harry and was smiling instead, "Harry, my dear! I didn't hear you come in."

Harry walked over to her and gave her a hug, "Mrs. Weasley. Thanks for having me over."

"Of course Harry, you're always welcome here." She gave him a soft pat on the head. "Lunch is ready in the garden if you are hungry."

There was a sound like a stampede as the other men raced to be the first ones there. Harry walked leisurely with Hermione. "Have I missed anything at the school this past week?"

Don't blush. Don't blush. "Not really. There has been an outbreak of the flu between the remaining students, so I've been helping restore the Pepper Up Potion stash."

Hermione frowned, "Oh no. I should have made some before I left."

Harry smiled sweetly at her. She was so endearing sometimes. "You couldn't have known it would be needed."

"But poor Severus probably had to take time out of his busy day to make some." She looked distraught.

Poor Severus indeed. Harry couldn't help but grin.

They made it to the garden, where a long table was set up with some light lunch. Harry knew that dinner would be an extravagant affair, so he was happy with sandwiches. The beginning of the day was mainly for close family to see each and spend time with each other before the main festivities at night.

Harry sat down between the twins, who seemed to want to talk shop. They immediately stole Harry's ear and began to ask his opinion on some products they were considering. Harry listened intently, giving his input when needed.

Mr. Weasley eventually joined them, having been at the office all morning. Harry greeted him warmly. As he looked around the table, he was hit suddenly with an immense happiness. He was surrounded by some of his favorite people. His family. They had mostly survived. There were some obvious holes, some that still broke Harry's heart. But considering everything, it was a blessing so many people were here. And things were going well with Severus. His heart definitely felt full.

* * *

Harry narrowed his eyes, concentrating on the game in front of him. It was sunset, and the group of them were playing an intensely competitive game of Quidditch. They made Harry a keeper, since it would be unfair for a former professional seeker to play that position. He sat on his broom, the big tree behind him was the goal. The game was tied at this point and Harry was determined not to be the reason their team lost.

His team consisted of Draco and Ginny as the chasers and George as the beater. There were no seekers as they couldn't use a snitch. The other team was Bill and Charlie as chasers, Fred as beater, and Ron as keeper.

Charlie was weaving through the players, quaffle in hand. Harry was ready for him. So was George, as he knocked a bludger in his direction. He ducked hard to avoid the ball and dropped her prize. Draco dove down fast as lightening to catch the fallen ball. Bill was near him and fought him for the ball. The crashed, their broom tails intertwined. They fought to free themselves as they fell. But Charlie wasn't concerned about them, he raced towards the ball he had lost.

Charlie caught the ball and raced towards Harry.

"Kingsley! Severus! Thank you guys for coming." Mrs. Weasley's voice carried from the garden.

Harry froze at the name and turned his head so fast it cracked. He could barely see from his position, but the shape of Severus was hard to miss. People were starting to show up and there was a small crowd watching their game. Harry saw Mr. Weasley lead Severus towards them to watch the end of the game.

"Harry!" Draco yelled at him, which caused him to look back at the game. Charlie was almost immediately in front of him. Harry moved fast, the tail of his broom blocked the quaffle just barely, but it was enough for it to bounce into the hands of Ginny, who had been waiting patiently for that moment.

That was close. He almost lost the game because of Severus. He would never hear the end of that. He watched as Ginny weaved through everyone again, fast approaching Ron. She feigned right and shot left, it was a hit. It went through the goal with ease.

Harry threw his hands up in victory. The first to 200. "Good job, Ginny!" He yelled as they are raced towards the ground. He dismounted and went to her, giving her a hard high-five. Draco reached her as well and swept her up in a hug. Harry laughed at them. He shook Charlie's hand, not wanting to admit he almost got the best of him.

Which reminded him. He turned away from his celebrating teammates and looked into the crowd, which was dispersing now that the game was over. He saw who he was looking for. He was talking to Mr. Weasley, looking nonchalant.

That sneaky snake.

Ron slapped his arm around Harry's shoulders, "That was great. Let's got get a drink. I think I saw Remus too." He led Harry in the opposite direction he wanted to go. But he was able to catch Severus' eyes, which twinkled in amusement. He nodded politely at Harry.

Remus was hanging out by the punchbowl, talking to Mrs. Weasley who was busy putting out food. Harry went up and gave the man a giant hug, "Remus! How are you?"

Remus hugged him back and smiled, "I'm great, Harry. How are you? How is Hogwarts?" He stuck his hand out to Ron and shook his hand.

"It's good. Busy as usual."

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Draco approached Severus. They hugged in greeting and Draco began talking to him animatedly.

"I remember my year there. Always busy." Remus remarked.

Harry laughed, "And you did it with all that Sirius on the run stuff and that you being a wherewolf thing."

Ron and Remus both laughed at that.

It took about twenty minutes for him to get across the garden towards Severus, having to stop and say hi to everyone he knew. He was happy to see some of them. It had been awhile. But he tried to keep the conversations short.

Finally he saw his opportunity and rushed over to the food table, where Severus was making himself a plate. He casually grabbed a plate as well. He stood next to the man and looked at the food options. "You didn't say that these were your plans."

"You didn't ask."

"When we were in the library talking about it, you said you weren't invited."

"Obviously they invited me since then."

Harry huffed in exasperation. "You should have said something."

Severus glanced at him, smirking. "I much prefer it this way." Harry wanted to kiss that smirk off his face. "Good game, by the way. Thought you were going to lose for a moment."

A moment. Harry laughed, "Yea well I got a little distracted."

"You always did have a short attention span."

Harry scoffed, which made Severus chuckle in amusement.

They silently filled their plates. But they both hesitated leaving the line and going separate ways.

"Severus!" Remus called for him and signaled him to come sit. And Harry could see that Ron and Draco had save him a seat near them.

"I'll come find you later." Severus said quietly as he passed Harry to go to Remus. Harry didn't get a chance to respond.

It was going to be hard to keep their…whatever it was…a secret. Harry sighed and walked back to his friends.

"I'm surprised Snape is here." Ron told him as he sat down. Harry just nodded.

"Mr. Weasley invited him a couple weeks ago. I think they are friends now." Draco had answered, which surprised Harry. Severus had known for weeks and didn't say anything? Harry glanced at the man again.

Ron frowned, "My dad and Snape? Friends. I guess that means he'll be coming to all the family get togethers."

Harry liked the sound of that. "He's not so bad anymore." He found himself saying.

Draco gave him a knowing look and Harry's eyes shot daggers at him. Ron just snorted, "That's what Hermione says too."

"Well you shouldn't argue with your future wife. Although the way we hear it, she may not be that." Draco was not very subtle in his probing.

Ron blushed, "Not that it's any of your business, Malfoy, but I haven't found the right time."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Tomorrow is Christmas, man. If there's a more perfect time than that, I'd love to know."

Ron just huffed and knocked food around his plate with his fork. "You're one to talk, it took you ages to ask my sister out properly."

"It's not the same at all!" Draco exclaimed.

"Mhmm, keep telling yourself that."

Harry shook his head at the two and ate his food, his mind on much better things.

* * *

In a rare moment, Harry found himself alone on the porch at the front of the house. He could hear some sort of ruckus going on inside, and there were still people in the garden talking. But this was probably the quietest it had been all day for Harry. He sat on one of the crooked steps and looked out over the field that was in front of the house.

The stars were barely visible behind the clouds and it looked like it was going to snow at any moment. The snow was late that year. Normally they would spend part of the day having snowball fights and building giant snowmen. But this year, it was dry and cold. It hadn't been so bad when they were playing Quidditch, but now Harry was beginning to realize that maybe formal robes would have been a better choice. He wrapped his arms around himself to help keep the cold at bay.

"Do you even own a cloak?" Severus stood behind him, the porch didn't make a sound when he walked on it.

Harry grinned but didn't turn around, "I own three. I just never seem to think I need it."

Severus shook his head and sat on the step next to him. Harry leaned slightly towards the man's warmth. They sat in silence, staring out at the darkness.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Snape asked.

Harry smiled at him, "It's been nearly perfect. I'm glad you decided to come tonight."

"Well who am I to deny an invitation from the Weasley's?"

"Mhmm. Admit it, you had fun as well." Harry joked, elbowing the other man lightly.

Snape paused, "It has not been terrible." It was good enough for Harry.

Harry began to shiver a bit, which Severus noticed as he swirled off his own cloak and drapped it around Harry. "No! Now you'll be cold!" Harry protested, although the smell of Severus on the cloak was intoxicating and he never wanted to take it off.

"I'm perfectly fine." Severus told him.

Harry wrapped himself better and looked over at Severus. "Thank you." To which Severus just smiled his small smile. They sat there for a few minutes, both looking out at the yard.

"What is your favorite Christmas memory?" Harry asked quietly, not wanting to ruin too much of their comfortableness.

Severus didn't answer for awhile. Maybe he was finally getting tired of the questions. "I have not had many enjoyable Christmas experiences." Harry glanced at the man, but didn't say anything. He wasn't surprised by the answer. "And before you ask your next question, I don't have a favorite Christmas present either."

Harry laughed lightly at that. "Fine. But I still have plenty of questions I can ask."

"Of course you do." Snape drawled. Harry thought for a minute that he could be upset about the questions, but he saw the amusement in the dark eyes.

"What about your favorite food?"

"Why would you ever need to know that?" Severus asked with a snort.

"Well what if I want to make you dinner one night and come to find out you hate broccoli and are allergic to onions and now you're dead."

Severus laughed at him, shaking his head at the crazy thoughts, "I've seen your potion making skills and I'll pass on you making me dinner. We'll leave dinner to the experts."

"You?" Harry asked jokingly.

"House elves."

Harry threw his head back and laughed loudly. Severus watched him with a smirk.

"Seeeveeerrrrusss?" Draco called out in a singsongy voice from the behind the house.

Harry wiped his eyes as he calmed down and looked at Severus, who gave him a small smile before standing up and descending the rest of the steps. He didn't completely leave though. He moved right in front of Harry and looked down at him, his hand holding on to the railing of the steps.

Harry looked up at him and they both silently stared at each other as they waited to be found. Harry felt his heart flutter and his chest tighten. He hadn't realized until that moment how much he felt for the man. How strong the feelings had become since the beginning of the year.

"There you are!" Draco exclaimed as he turned the corner. He glanced over and saw Harry, "And Harry too! My two favorite men!" He draped his shoulder over Severus' shoulders and smiled down at Harry.

"Are you drunk?" Severus asked him.

Draco broke down in a fit of giggles and Severus had to wrap his arm around his waist to keep him standing upright. "The twins. They invented a new drinking game. Loads of fun." He said between giggles.

Harry snorted at him. Of course the twins would get him drunk.

Draco looked up at him with tears in his eyes, "Hey, why are you wearing Sev's cloak?" He asked with slightly slurred words.

Harry glanced up at Severus who took the hint, "Come on, little dragon. I'll take you home." He shifted his weight to get a better hold the blonde.

Harry stood and helped him move Draco a little further out to the apparition point. He stood opposite of the two and looked at Severus, who was staring back at him. "Merry Christmas, Harry." Severus said to him in a quiet voice.

"Merry Christmas, Severus."

A/N: This was one of my favorite chapters to write. Hope you enjoyed! I have had some reviews that ask about finding out about Snape's feelings and when the changed, that kind of stuff. I want to clear up a few things. I am only writing from Harry's point of view, which makes it hard to really grasp Snape's feelngs. And even though he is a bit out of character in this already, I just don't see him completely confessing his motivations to Harry. So you won't get that. In fact, the next chapter will be the last. Eek!


	10. Tomorrow is Just a Dream Away

Harry woke up early on Christmas day. It would be an ungodly hour for most, but he loved the feeling of Christmas. It was magical in a way that made real magic feel dull. He wanted to enjoy the feeling as long as possible.

He walked into the living room, where a large tree stood in the corner blinding him with twinkling lights and different colored baubles. It was messy and crowded but Harry had spent a long time on it and he loved it. There were no presents under there yet, as it was too early. But the silver package that he had bought for Severus lay on the coffee table.

He sat down on the chair and held the present in his hands. He needed to send it out, so Severus could get it in time. But he was still weary. What if he hated it?

Too late to back down now. He called for a house elf and asked them to deliver his gift to the Headmaster. The elf bowed its head as it took the gift that was almost as big as it was and wordless popped out. There. It was done.

He went to the kitchen and started a pot of tea. Once it was done, he sat in his favorite chair directly in front of his Christmas tree and picked up the book he had started days ago. He had found a classic that took place around Christmas, so Harry thought it was fitting.

Harry sat comfortably reading for an hour before the presents started to arrive. The first was from the Weasleys. The usual Christmas jumper, which Harry immediately put on over his pajamas, and some fudge that Harry loved. He took a bite of the fudge before moving on to the next present. It was from Hermione. A book that Harry had never heard of about the history of dark arts. He flipped through some of the pages before putting it down. It would be an interesting read for sure. Ron had gotten him a foeglass, which made Harry laugh. Soon he was going to have as much stuff as fake Mad Eye had when he taught.

His present from Draco was elegant. It was an emerald green dress robe with an intricate design that Harry figured must have come from another country. It had gold trim and was made of almost silk. There was a note attached, "I have it on good authority that this is Severus' favorite color on you." Harry didn't even know Severus had considered what color looked best on Harry. The thought made him warm inside. He placed the robe back in its box to be hung up later.

He opened more presents from his other friends, which were an assortment of treats and games. The last two presents were plainly wrapped and Harry didn't have a clue who they could be from. The first he opened was a small book that looked older than anything Harry had seen before. The cover was a red and gold color and the pages were once white, but now a yellowish color. The cover read " William Shakespeare: Comedies, Histories, and Tragedies." It was a first edition. Harry was in awe. He knew this was one of the rarest and most valuable book in the world. He touched it gently, not wanting to ruin it. There was a note with this one as well.

 _A true bibliophile needs a centerpiece to his collection._

 _S._

Severus. His heart fluttered. He got a little choked up at the thought of Severus getting him such a valuable book. He didn't know what to say.

He got up and put the book on the shelf next to the fireplace. He needed a stand for it, he mentally told himself. He went back to his seat and picked up the other present from Severus. When he opened it, he laughed out loud. It was a simple black cloak. The material was amazing and it felt warm. But most of all it looked exactly like the ones Severus wore.

 _I have spelled it to follow you every time you go outside without it._

 _S._

 _P.S. You may keep mine from last night as well._

Harry smiled. He had forgotten to give Severus his cloak back when he left with Draco. And if he were honest, he probably wouldn't have given it back anyways.

He sat surrounded by his presents, feeling so grateful for so many people in his life that cared for him.

But he couldn't remanence for long, as there was sudden loud and urgent knock on his door. Harry jumped up and ran to it, worried it was an emergency.

Severus stood there. His hair was wild and he was still in his pajamas. Harry looked up at his face and was surprised by the anger he saw. "Severus? What's going on?" He asked.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape demanded, thrusting something at Harry that he didn't notice the man was holding.

It was the present he had sent. The box was open and the beautiful knife lay sparking from the lights on Harry's tree.

"I don't understand." He said as he took the box from Severus.

Severus chuckled sardonically, "Surely this was a joke? Or you sent it to the wrong person?"

Harry's chest felt tight, but not as it had been the night before. He felt his cheeks get red in embarrassment. "Severus. I don't…"

"This is dragonglass, Harry!"

Well at least he was still using his first name. Harry stepped back inside and sat the offending present on the counter in his kitchen. "I know. The girl at the shop I got it from told me." He said, his back to Severus. He didn't even know if the other man had followed him. He stared at the knife, cursing it's existence.

"You know? Then you know how valuable this is!" Severus exclaimed from behind him.

Harry turned to face him. "Of course I know, that's why I got it for you!" He yelled back. He didn't know what the big deal was.

Severus stared at him in shock. "Harry," He said in a quieter tone, "this material is one of the rarest on earth. This much of it costs a fortune."

Harry nodded, "I know." He said again.

Severus stepped toward him. The anger had left his face and instead he looked at Harry in awe. "Harry. I can't accept this."

"What? Why?" Harry asked, confused by the sudden turn. "It's dead useful in potions and healing. It's the perfect gift for you."

Severus reached out his hand and cupped Harry's face in it. "It's too much Harry. You can't go spending that much money on me."

"Why not? The book you got me costs a lot of money as well!" Harry argued, but was enjoying the closeness.

Severus shook his head, "That was from my own personal collection." Harry was surprised. How could the man give up such an amazing piece?

"Well it doesn't matter. I searched for a perfect present and this is it. I got it for you. I won't take no for an answer." Harry told him stubbornly.

Severus stared at him, searching his eyes for something. "Why?" He asked eventually.

Harry stopped breathing. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he should tell the man completely what he was feeling. He was lost on how to convey it in words. "Severus. I have lived through so much in my life. Almost as much as you. It's been disaster after disaster. Complication after complication. My whole life was a nightmare. And then suddenly it wasn't. The clouds moved away and I was covered in sunshine. It's not complicated anymore. Loving you isn't complicated. _You_ are the sunshine. And I don't know if you feel the same. I don't know if I make you feel the same. But you deserve so much more than some fancy dragonglass!" The emotion in Harry was raw. He felt like his had cut open his heart and exposed it all. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, not wanting to see if the feelings were reciprocated.

He felt the hand on his cheek pull his face up. Harry opened his eyes and saw dark eyes staring at him. They were full of emotions as well. "You don't know if I feel the same?" Severus asked with a chuckle. He leaned forward and captured Harry's mouth in a deep kiss full of exactly what Severus felt for Harry.

When they broke away, Severus looked down at Harry with amusement in his eyes. "I can't believe I'm in love with such an idiot." And he swept down once again to kiss the grin off his lover's face.

The End

A/N: Ok ok, let's all calm down. Put down the pitchforks! I know you all want more, but this is where I planned on ending the story from the beginning. I wanted to end on something real. And I'm sorry it's the shortest chapter of the whole thing. Don't kill me!


End file.
